Heartless
by EVIL GummyBear LOVE
Summary: "Overall, he was right. I took no responsibility in what pain I caused other people. I was heartless. A demon. There was no other way to describe it." MAJOR AU. Yaoi Akihiko/Misaki, Nowaki/Hiroki, Miyagi/Shinobu. Review and enjoy.
1. Cat and Mouse

**Appreciate. LOL**

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, SMEXINESS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not held any professional possession to Junjou Romantica, just the manga and the episodes on DVD, woot woot!**

**Other notes: English lines are in _italics_, (except for exaggerations. You'll notice them.)**

**Rating: Although it may not be right now, this is rating M, so there will be juicy lemons and such. :D But, it is also M for gore, blood, and lots of violence and seriousness.**

**Genre: I couldn't really decide on which to put on the main summary page, so I just put crime and romance. But there are more. The genre is crime, romance, supernatural (it just seems that way. I'm not sure if that's ganna actually be in it yet), tragedy, and mystery.**

* * *

><p>Two pairs of feet scrambled on the damp concrete of the long alley- one smooth and swift, the other troubling to catch up. A game of cat and mouse ensued and the mouse was winning. Although, it did help a bit for the cop chasing him was new, and was setill getting used to being out in the field.<p>

Not that it matter really, no. The mouse speeding ahead knew he had no competition for he was a pro. No matter how fast and experienced the cat would be, they all held no match for the skilled and stealthed mouse.

"Damnit, you!" The cat yelled, losing his breath more and more each time he placed one foot past the other. He was young, yet couldn't catch up to the younger assassin that seemed to get smaller and smaller infront of him. _Such inhuman speed_.

From focusing on the man- boy- vanishing infront of him, the newbie police officer didn't notice th fallen objects in his way and shamefully tripped, making his way face-first to the cold, hard, rigid cemment. Quickly guiding his arms up to his face, he fell with less conflicted pain.

The man looked up and saw the target out of sight. He cursed, knowing he had let his team down.

He then stood up, deciding whether to chase after the murderer, ir to stay where he stood. His decision was soon made when he heard the stomping feet of his team come from behind him. He looked over, seeing about 4 men in police uniforms, known as his team. Now he waiting for the scolding.

As soon as they reached the young officer, they stopped, panting, to catch their breath. One was about to say something but the ashamed newbie blurted out first.

"Gomenasai! I tried to get him, but he was just too fast! It was so inhuman. I was _this_ close." the cop emphasized with his finger and thumb, "but then I, well... I tripped. But, I mean, look around! I'm surprised I made it even this far. So I-"

"Whoa! Calm down there, rookie. It's okay. Well, it's not okay he got away, but I understand." The chief of the team, Ito Chisato, inturrupted the ranting officer.

"You mean, you're not mad?" He was confused.

"Well, I guess we're pretty disappointed that we couldn't catch him this time either. But being mad at you would be unreasonable." Chisato explained, wiping the worried expression slightly off the young cop's face.

"Wait, si you've tried to capturre this guy before? What's the deal with him?" The new guy didn't even know what the guy was guilty for. He was just told to get his ass out the station and help out some other police teams.

Chisato sighed amd put his hand on the younger officer and nodded over to where acouple squad cars were parked. "I'll tell you on the way back to the station."

He nodded in agreement and they all started their way back, cut of the dark and cold alley.

"Yoshida, who do you think that man was? What do you think he did?" Chisato asked suddenly. Taki Yoshida blinked. He didn't know the answer to that question. He just saw the guy escaping from his team and just started chasing after the guy.

"Ah, well, I don't really know. Burgulary? Car jack? Uh... loitering?" Taki raised an eyebrow as the older man blurted out laughing at his last guess. "What, what? What I say?"

"Haha, oh n-nothing, ha, you're just really off."

"Well, what he do then?" Chisato became real serious all of the sudden and stayed quiet for a while.

"He's a murderer." Silence.

* * *

><p>According to many sources, the boy he saw running away from him wasn't what he epected him to be. He was a killer. An assassin. One many have been chasing for seven years. For seven years, an unknown number of gerneral police officers, FBI agen, S.W.A.T.T members, Scottland Yard associates, detective, and innocent civilians have been murdered by the hands of this equally unknown boy. For seven years, no orfessional could ever capture the man younger than all of them. But hopefully, this routine of killing will be placed to an end.<p>

At the station, two groups of men in different uniforms stood infront of eachother, seeming fustrated. Like they were waiting for something. Then, all of the sudden, one of the men, an American, yelled out.

"Where the hell is that damn translator? I've had to stand her for 20 minutes now, listening to these people and not have a damn clue to what ever the hell their saying!" The American officer crossed his arms as the other group of men rolled their eyes. They might not know what the English man was saying, but could tell he was annoyed.

Then suddenly, a man came running into the room, hurrying his way over to the two groups of men. "Hey, sorry I'm late! Traffic." The man said, panting. The Americans looked confused at the Japanese man. The man looked over to the English men and bowed. "My name is Ichinara Gorou. Just call me Gorou. I am your English/Japanese translator for you gentlemen. Please except my apology for my tardiness." Gorou bowed again and the American dropped his crossed arms to shake hands with the man.

"_Steven Gipson. Now, can we hurry this up? We have a schedual here._" The two shook hands and Gorou nodded.

"Alright then! How about we get this started, eh?" Gorou clamped his hands together, looking at both groups. A man from the Japanese group, Officer Fuhihara, stepped forward and started speaking.

"We are all her to discuss Korosu. So let's do it." Gorou translated what he said in English and Steven gave him a questioning look.

"_Korosu?_" Fujihara didn't need the translator to answer that.

"Yes," Korosu. Anstatsu Korosu. He's our killer." When that was translatedm Steven's eyes widened in surpise.

"_Wait, I though no one know anything about the guy. Including his name. That's what I was told._"

(The part saying it was translated will be left out.)

"Well, we don't. We have no real information on him. The only thing we do know is that he's male, he's young, and his alias, Ansatsu Korosu."

"_How'd you find out his alias?_" Steven shifted his position.

"It came from an unknown source. We beleive it to be from one of Korosu's associates, possibly the leader? Although, Korosu doesn't look like the type to travel in a pack."

Steven nodded, making sense of what he was hearing from the translator. The name creeped him out. What a weird name to give yourself as an alias. It says a lot.

"_So, is there a plan concerning Korosu?_"

Fujihara shifted his gaze to a window where he saw people on computers and then stared back at Steven. "Well, obviously nothing we've done before has worked for it's been seven years and yet... nothing. So, we;ve gone to the conclusion of getting who we think can finally end our struggles."

"_Who?_" Fujirhara's eyes grew stern.

"Usami Akihiko."

Steven's eyeborws rose. _'Usami Akihiko? Sounds familiar.' "Well, hopefully he works._"

"Yeah. Hopefully."

* * *

><p>The young brunette sat on the red leather chair, legs hung over the side, a bored yet annoyed expression played on the boy's smooth features. He was getting yet another lecture from his uncle on what he did wrong and doesn't do what he's told and blah, blah, blah...<p>

"Damnit, Korosu! Are you even listening to me?" Korosu's uncle yelled at his young assassin in fustration. Korosu just rolled his eyes over at his guardian and sighed.

"I got the job done, didn't I? You shouldn't be so angry. You're always angry." Korosu turned over and rested a hand under his chin.

"I have reason to be angry! For one, you always waste time."

"I don't waste time." Korosu defended himself bluntly, shaking his head.

"Don't waste- yes, you do! All the time! You make your missions last way longer than they need to be. Going around killing everyone in sight. Ignore them if they're not necessary!" The older man sat down with an exaggerated sigh on the matching red leather couch.

"That's mot wasting time. That's having fun. I'm an assassin. That's who you trained me to be. I am _supposed_ to kill. It's who I am." Korosu rolled off the leather chair with a thud. "Hitoshi, why do you always complain?"

"Just stop messing around. Got it, Korosu?"

"No promises." Hitoshi sighed and rubbed his face, feeling an oncoming headache.

"Now, about your next mission. It's another robbery."

"Ugh, another one? _Boring_."

"Yes, _another one_."

"Where?" Korosu asked, getting up, a little curious.

"The Usami Estate."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if it sucked. Review if it rocked. Just review.<strong>

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE**


	2. Problem

**I have finally gotten my lazy ass up and got to the library! Woot, woot! Three cheers for me! :D Any who, I am also going to be updating my No Money fanfic because it's been like, foreva. I've tried numerous times before to update it on my laptop, but that bitch broke down, sooooo now I can do it since I'm here. Yay. Um, I think that's it for now. Enjoy, please. :3**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if I won't be able to update for a while. It took me so long to just get to the library 5 miles away. It will probably take longer since I did a once-in-a-blue-moon thing to get here. Sorry.**

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, SMEXINESS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not held any professional possession to Junjou Romantica, just the manga and the episodes on DVD, woot woot!**

**Other notes: English lines are in _italics_, (except for exaggerations. You'll notice them.)**

**Rating: Although it may not be right now, this is rating M, so there will be juicy lemons and such. :D But, it is also M for gore, blood, and lots of violence and seriousness.**

**Genre: I couldn't really decide on which to put on the main summary page, so I just put crime and romance. But there are more. The genre is crime, romance, supernatural (it just seems that way. I'm not sure if that's ganna actually be in it yet), tragedy, and mystery.**

**(Oh, yeahyaz. Copy and pasted this bitch. LOL)**

* * *

><p>The young assassin jumped in through the broken sky-light without a sound. The boy was followed by three large men close behind. Korosu stealthily made his way to a close pillar, ignoring the sign his comm-rad, Ryuchiro, was giving the other men.<p>

Ryuchiro knew the younger man usually worked by himself and didn't expect him to listen. Er, pay attention.

Korosu heard the door entering the large sly-lighted room, and decided to stop hiding. It was time to work. And time for fun. The brunette stepped out from behind the marble pillar, smirking at the poor soul who decided to check the room's cameras.

"I see you! Put your hands in the air where I can see them and don't move!" The security guard aimed his gun on the criminal that stood at least twenty feet away.

Korosu smirked wider, loving the shake in the man's grip of the gun. You'd think in a situation like this, you'd pull a gun on the person who's aiming to shoot you, but not this young brunette. He wielded his favorite weapon of choice: his twenty-nine inch Katana.

The guard's eyes widened as light shined on the metal sword as he raised his gun to Korosu's face, trembling, "Put you weapon on the floor, _now_!" Korosu dropped his smirk and frowned.

"I don't like being told what to do." The guard stepped back, hearing the low growl in the younger man's voice. Ryuchiro chuckled as he saw the look on the poor bastard's face.

_He just walked right into that one. Not like he had a chance to begin with. He saw the boy's face. He's a dead man._

In one swift movement, Korosu ran up to the older man and, silently, sliced through the guards body. As quickly as it happened, it ended as the now non-living man fall to the floor with a heave thud.

Korosu whipped his Katana, splattering excess blood to the floor. The boy raised hid hand with two slim fingers, signaled the larger men to follow. The men shifted towards the double doors and kicked them open, revealing several more guards with their guns already up, ready to fire. Korosu's face stayed emotionless and the other men mirrored him.

"Alright," Ryuchiro started, looking at the two other partners. "Take out anyone who sees your face. Or leave it to Korosu-" he looked at the teen, who was already attacking the security, "And meet me on the second floor." The men nodded and ran out of the sky-lighted room and into the entrance hall. Almost half the security guards were dead on the ground, sprawled out in weird positions.

Ryuchiro shrugged, used to the teen's quick violent behavior. Korosu stood facing three guards, guns aimed at his body. He smirked and stood up straight, beckoning the armed men. They shot, not wasting any time with idle threats, knowing how useless it would be seeing all the lifeless bodies. Korosu sliced through one more poor bastards' body and everyone was gone. Korosu wiped the dripping blood off his sword on a dead man's jacket, following Ryuchiro up the large staircase.

"Ryu~" Korosu whined, "Where is it that we have to go, anyway?"

"According to the blue-prints, "Ryuchiro responded, looking at said blue-prints carefully, "We're looking for the head Usami's study. It's down this hall, to the right." Korosu nodded, strolling his way down to their location, the others close behind.

The group of four found the Usami's study which was placed behind two large oak door. Korosu shrugged, kicking them open to reveal an empty room. The brunette looked around before turning around to ask Ryuchiro another question. "So, what are we looking for, exactly? I never get told this stuff."

"A contract. That's all I know." Ryuchiro looked around, not really knowing where to look. Korosu saw everyone's confusion and rolled his eyes.

"Drawers, cabinets, in between couches- look, people." They jolted and did what the younger boy said, starting to search. As small ad the boy was, many were scared of him. That's why he's hired. Not to do petty robberies, but to get rid of anyone who gets in their way.

Korosu neared a bookshelf, lightly crossing over the bindings with his fingers. He raised an eyebrow at a book uneven with the others. Cursing his OCD, he decided to push in when he heard a crackle of paper. "Hmm?" Korosu eyed the book suspiciously until he took it out, revealing a think packet of paper.

Ryuchiro looked over at the brunette holding the packet as he dumped a drawer. "What you got there, Korosu?" The others looked towards the younger man and saw the paper.

"What we're looking for."

Ryuchiro walked over towards Korosu, looking over the boys shoulder. Ryuchiro's eyebrows raised and made a face. "Indeed it is." The older man shrugged ad then clasped his hands, turning around. "Alright, got what we came for. Now let's get the hell out of here."

The others sighed in relief as the dropped everything they were holding, making a large clutter of noise. Korosu rolled his eyes and pocketed the contract in his jacket, making his way to the study's entrance door to exit. Ryuchiro followed the younger boy out the large oak doors, beckoning the men to come along.

Korosu casually strolled down the marble staircase and stopped at the bottom. He waited for the older men to meet him on the floor to know what to do next. "So, do we leave through the back?" One of them asked.

"It doesn't matter, Sora. As long as we get out." Ryuchiro said and Sora shrugged. Korosu looked at the front doors and scratched the back of his neck. The boy walked to the front door and looked out the clear windows. He narrowed his eyes and stalked his way back to the group.

"We may have a problem." Korosu said bluntly. Ryuchiro raised an eyebrow and went to the window as Sora and Tsuko (other guy) followed, curious.

Ryuchiro bent the blinds, looking through the clear window. His eyes widened as he saw what was outside and groaned. "Yes, that is a problem." Behind the window, in front of the large estate were several squad cars, two S.W.A.T trucks, a _helicopter_, and many officers standing out front. "Defiantly a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>:OOOOOOOOO Done. Took me about 74 minutes! :O. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. If it sucks, if it rocks, if I should go drown. I'm just kidding. But seriously. Review.<strong>

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	3. Race is On

**I'm back~**

**BOLD- Bullhorn.**

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Ryuchiro paced back and forth, eyes on the ground and hand to his lips. "Okay, think. What do we do and where do we go?"<p>

Korosu just stood by the large marble staircase with a bore expression. He looked over to Sora and Tsuko and saw them looking worried. He rolled his eyes.

"You two, go check the back." The two nodded and ran off to the back of the large estate.

"You do know if we don't find a way out, we're fucked, right?"

"I am aware of the situation, yes." Korosu responded, waiting.

"Jesus, sometimes it just creeps me the hell out on how calm you are."

"Yes, well, inside I'm screaming like a little girl."

"Really?"

"No."

Ryuchiro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, seeing the two goons run back towards them. "So, it it clear?" Ryuchiro asked. Sora looked at him with a worried face Tsuko spoke.

"Not even. There's just as many fuzz in back as there is out front."

"Damn it!" Ryuchiro slammed a fist against the wall. "What about the roof? Do you think we'd be able to get out up there?"

"No. We think there's already a helicopter landed on it." Sora said, looking over towards a still calm looking Korosu. "What do you think we should do, boss?"

Korosu looked at the three, confusion spread across their faces on what to do. The youngest faced the large from doors and put up the hood of his black jacket. "The only thing we can do," He started his way toward said doors, but was stopped by Ryuchiro two steps later.

"Are you insane?" He explained and Korosu just started at him. "Don't answer that. I mean,what in the world are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" Taken back by the question, Ryuchiro let go of the brunette's arm and blinked.

"Uh, well, honestly... I'd find it hard." Korosu just stared back at the man, a little hurt, but no one noticed. "Well, it looked like you're gonna' have to. After all. you don't have much of a choice."

It was true. They were in a tight situation now, and he'd just have to go on with his young partner. As if Korosu read his mind, he faced back towards the door. "Come on and follow my lead." Ryuchiro nodded over to Sora and Tsuko who walked behind them. Before Korosu opened the door, he took out the contract from his jacket and handed it to Ryuchiro. "Just in case this turns into a chase, I'll trust you with this."

Ryuchiro nodded and took the paper, staring back in front. Korosu put both his hands on each handle and pulled them open easily, revealing blinding light from police cars and spotlights. Korosu had taken the cop's attention, making them all face the front. As they saw the four, they all positioned their guns at the group.

Silence.

Soon there was a loud voice on a bullhorn. Korosu looked over to the loud sound of the voice and saw a man in a brown suit.

**"As you can see, we have you all surrounded. So, put your hands up where we can see them and don't move." **No one moved. **"I'll ask one more time. Put your hands up where we can see them and don't move."**

Ryuchiro looked over at Korosu for instructions and was surprised when he saw he younger boy start to slowly raise his hands up. His eyes fell to the brunettes back and realization hit him. He had a plan. Following the boy's movements, Ryuchiro put his hands up in the air, Sora and Tsuko did the same.

The man with the bullhorn, officer Fujihara, looked surprised but the expression soon disappeared as a smirk replaced it. **"Good, you're cooperating. How relieving. Now hat we've gotten this far, I have another request. Would the man who has been the one we've been after for over seven years. The man who has killed over a thousand men and woman. The man who has destroyed families of all those deceased. The mass murderer of this world. Anatsu Korosu, step forward."**

There was no movement, not a sound. Everyone on the opposite side were waiting with anticipation to see who it as that Fujihara had just described. Infact, even Ryuchiro, Sora, and Tsuko were waiting on Korosu's next move. Not seeing any movement, Fujihara spoke again, "**Come on. Don't be shy."**

Not having much of a choice, Korosu's legs gave in and they stepped forward once. Fujihara smiled. **"Well, this day just keeps getting better and better. Not only have I just captured the infamous Anatsu Korosu, but I have figured out that he is what seems to be the _youngest _of the group; a mere boy. Who knew someone so young could get so far."**

"You'd be surprised." Korosu said, earning gasps from several people in the large crowd. It wasn't hard to figure out that Korosu was indeed young. Although they couldn't see his face, he was still shorter and slim.

**"I am, in fact, yes. But that doesn't matter. Now, if you would be so kind as to remove that hood of yours so everyone can see the face of our murderer." **He didn't moved. **"You more quieter than I would've expected. So calm."**

"I was told never to talk with strangers." Korosu smirked and Fujihara laughed.

**"Make your jokes. Hide the fact that you've been caught."**

Korosu's smirk dropped to a frown. "Who said it was staying that way?"

**"What-"**

Hands still raised in the air, they lowwered to his back where two holstered guns sit, grabbing them quickly and pulling them out, aiming. Gun do come in handy, in some situations.

"Get down!" An officer yelled into the large crowd. Korosu shot three spotlights and some squad car head lights.

"Go!" He yelled at the three behind him, running to the right. They didn't hesitate and followed after the boy.

"Damn it!" Fujihara yelled. "After them! Make sure Korosu does NOT escape! I've gotten this far already, I will not let him disappear again!" Every officer started running after the group of crinimals.

Meanwhile, Korosu, Ryuchiro, Sora, and Tsuko reached their cars. Ryuchiro was about to get in with Korosu but Korosu stopped him. "No, don't."

"What?"

"You heard him, they're trying to get me. It's be worse if they got the both of us. I gave you the contract for a reason. Now go," Ryuchiro hesitated. "I'll be fine. Get out of here!"

He finally nodded, running over towards Sora and Tsuko who were climbing into their black Toyota, "If you get caught, Hitoshi will have my head! Just sayin'," He took one last glance at Korosu getting in the silver GT, and then started the car.

Korosu started the ignition, hearing the sirens of numerous squad cars. Driving up to a street and turning a different direction than the others. Just as hr expected, most, if not all, police cars near them turned to go after the brunette. Not that he was worried, no. His experience has dealt with this before. Besides, his car was way faster.

He smirked as he switched the gears already getting quickly ahead. Then, out of no where, a black sports car drives right in front of Korosu, forcing him to make a sharp turn, spinning a full three hundred sixty degrees. He halted for a moment to catch his stolen breath. Taking this moment, he looked at his rear-view mirror, seeing the black sports car right behind him. Loking through the windshield, Korosu saw the man who he almost rammed into. He had silvery blonde hair and a smirk played in his lips.

With dark sunglasses covering his face, he was unable to see the man's eyes. But he assumed they had the same expression as his lips; amused. The brunette growled and glared at the silver haired man and apparently he saw his annoyance because his smirk widened more.

With the bearing of his white teeth, Korosu quickly switched his gears and hit the gas pedal, smoke coming from the back wheels. If it was possible, the man's smirk widened even _more_ as he realized this wasn't over. Pushing on the gas, he went after the younger man.

And so, the race is on.

* * *

><p><strong>I have like freaking, 4 more chapters done, I just don't have the time to type them up. I apologize. I probably won't be able to update the next one until like... later. I don't know. I'm at my friends house right now, so I have her computer. . Gomen.<strong>

**EVIL GUMMYBEAR LOVE~**


	4. Taken By Surprise

**So... is any one even reading this story? I really hope so. When I first thought of this story (it came to me in a dream, actually. Everything was just so OOC that I couldn't resist), I thought it was a great idea. I've seen crazier. Let's just say this is an extreme case of AU. Damn plot bunnies invaded my sleep, the only place I thought I'd actually get some peace from them. But alas, they found a way to sneak in my imagination and poop this idea all over my brain. V.V Blame them, not me.**

**Anyway! It's been a while, and I don't have many reviews, but I am going to try to stick this out till the end, like I plan with Angels Mission and Broken Down... eventually. So, suck it. :D**

**Please give this story a chance and I promise there will be lots of yaoi and smut and sex and crazy ass shit happening. The good kind, of course. Some may be confused for a little while, but it gets better in the end. Tanks.**

* * *

><p>Gears were shifted every five seconds, wheels turning left to right. It was like everyone in the entire city of Tokyo knew what was going to go on tonight. There were no cars in the streets, waiting for the blue light. None parked on the curbs. All shops and stores were closed and dark inside. The only sound heard was the engine of the silverette behind him and his own.<p>

This was defiantly not a regular Wednesday.

Korosu turned his radio on, ignoring the high-speed chase going on behind him. Flipping to the A.M stations, he heard the expected news. "According to an officer near by, the mass murderer, Ansatsu Korosu, has been found and spotted in a chase by national detective Usami Akihiko."

Korosu smirked as he maneuvered his way around a speeding squad car heading towards him like it was road kill. 'Usami Akihiko, eh? He's an Usami. I wonder if he wants his daddy's paper's back. Too late.' He focused his attention back to the radio.

"The thing is, Ansatsu was just coming from the Usami Estate, robbing what was to be the Head Usami's new business relinquishment Will they get it back? This has been TNS news."

'Heh, probably not. How ironic this contradiction is. Stealing from an Usami, being hunted by an Usami. Small world, indeed.' He turned tof the radio, realizing how close the black sports car was getting. Korosu turned right to another empty city street and cursed. "Time to get rid of this asshole." Maybe if there was a little more traffic, he could lose the bastard. But no. Now that everybody knew the largest-known assassin in the world was racing around, the streets stayed abandoned.

So, instead of trying to get lost by the detective behind him, he decided to go to higher ground and fly. He knew the perfect place. Looking through his mirror, Korosu saw several squad cars catching up to him and the silverette. He pressed harder of the gas, looking at his mileage. He needed to find it soon. He was running out of gas.

The brunette took another right, turning into an abandoned car park. Only for a couple seconds was he not being followed until he spotted the flashing red lights again. After going up several flights of ramps, speeding 50 mph, Korosu drove to the roof. Going twice as fast, he sped towards the edge. 'Where the hell is this guy going?" Akihiko thought, ramming into Korosu's rear.* Korosu growled and flicked the silverette off, making the other man smirk. 'I'll take him up on that.'

Shifting gears again, Korosu got ready for his final destination. Hitting the gas as hard as his slim legs could get it, Korosu steered himself toward what looked like a cardboard ramp held up by several cement blocks and 2 by 4s. The green eyed assassin sped over the cardboard and 2 seconds later, he was in the air.

Akihiko's eyes widened, surprised that this is what the boy's plan was. The silverette fastened his seat belt* and prepared for what was to come up next. As he lifted off the ground, he spotted Korosu's silver end. He pushed on the gas, rolling his eyes as he realized his wheels weren't touching anything solid anymore.

Meanwhile, Fujihara was practically jumping in his car seat as he swirled up the ramps to the rood. 'He has no where to go! We'll finally get him.

The thing he didn't know was that he was really far behind and Korosu wasn't even on the same road as his anymore.

Back to Korosu, as quickly as he got up there, Korosu was going right back down. The bad part about this was that right beside our favorite and beloved car park was a very narrow, very tight squeeze of an alley that only the most perfect of turns could possible get through. So Korosu didn't worry. He was perfect at everything. Except English. And math. Oh, how he sucked at math. But he could do this!

Forcing his weight (which was not much) to the left and turned the wheels, preparing to land. About 41 degrees later, Korosu was perfectly aligned with the alley. He let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding with relief until he noticed the still reoccurring problem behind him.

Akihiko was on his ass again. (Oh, my.) Okay, he was getting sick of this damned rabbit asshole. He didn't even look like a cop. Who the hell was this guy and why could he not get away from him? No matter what, Korosu will not be caught by some old man. Wheels all the way on the asphalt, the brunette pressed on

the gas, not wasting any more time today. It has been to close of a call.

Although, another obstacle arose. Apparently, this alley was a one way rode. In front of Korosu was the sigh of a brick wall. The boy growled lowly, getting quite pissed off at all the distractions getting in his way. Unfortunately, him being an infamous world wide assassin, he probably was sily for thinking he could catch a break.

The wall was soon being breathed on by Korosu's motor. He sat in front of it, Akihiko mostly a minute behind. It was only a matter of time now. He grabbed the steering wheel tightly. No. No, he wasn't giving up that easily.

Akihiko's POV

He thought he was smart, a trickster. He thought he could get rid of the Great Lord Usami Akihiko. Ha! No one could. Ansatsu Korosu was a child. Very foolish children to think he could out run him. The Usami wasn't the type to not give credit when somebody deserved it, though. He was impressed to see how far he's gotten. But it's not like he was hired for just any body. Never the less, he was caught now to be thrown in jail or death. At least, not before he's had a little fun.

Akihiko slowed down, closing in to the sight of the assassins silver GT. The Usami smirked as he opened his car door, filling it with cool night air. The GT still ran, engine a smooth rumble. He closed his car door with a loud slam, letting his pray knew he was here. The silverette strolled casually towards the front of the car, ready to capture the boy. Akihiko bends down by the driver's seat window, his smirk dying. On the window was a taped note on a scrap piece of paper. The note was on the inside, but it was locked. He looked at the window and looked at the note. It read:

_'Usami Akihiko (and other worthless pieces of shit)_

_It's quite funny how you all assumed I'd suddenly be weaker tonight. I've been at this for 7 long year, you'd think it's stop just like that from a merely chase, especially by some measly detective that's said to be the best? I'm the best, no one else. Remember who I am. For you, Usami Akihiko, it was fun. You've pissed me off severely a couple times, but it was still better than what those jokes that you call police bring to me. But, never the less, your skills were not good enough. You are no match for me. Maybe next time. Tell your father I said "Hello."_

_ A.K-_

_P.S- The doors are locked on the car. I suggest you not try to open them. That's breaking and entering. If you choose to, please enjoy the show. I'm sure it will be a blast.'_

Akihiko growled, angered by the brat. Just then, the car died, the engine cutting off.


	5. Serious

**Hihihihihihihihi~ everybody! I am back for another installment of _Heartless. _Oh, yes. This is apart of my Thanks Giving/Black Friday Weekend Special for EGL's Stories. Whew. That's a mouthful. Anyway, originally, I was going to update Broken Down first, but when I was typing it up, I realized I hadn't finished the chapter yet... But I'm almost done! I'll have it done by today/tomorrow along with Heartless and many even a new story. (Don't hate me.)  
><strong>

**Any who, here it is! Blah.**

* * *

><p>The scene was filled with dozens of Tokyo squad cars with their lights flashing red and blue. Seven news vans were parked in all positions, it's owners getting their cameras and microphones, ready to use. There is police tape all around the alley as civilians try to see what is going on. Police officers mingle together in groups discussing the situation at hand. One group talk right outside the entrance of the alley.<strong><br>**

"What happened?" Fujihara yelled at the silverette, not caring for the demonic glare aimed straight at his face.

"He got away." Akihiko replied, plain and simple.

"What do you mean, 'He got away'? We were _right _there. _You _were _right _there! How?" The younger man stared at Fujihara with blank expression, ignoring the other man's rage.

"I already told you. I don't know. He was there, and then he wasn't."

"He's not a fucking magician!"

"Could be. Could be another thing you don't know about the kid. I mean, he's everything else." Akihiko lit a cigarette and smoked it, blowing it into Fujihara's face. "Don't worry- I'll get him." _You can count on that._

Akihiko then walked away, leaving Fujihara and another officer by themselves. "I swear, I'm just ganna' fire that man." Fujihara growled. The other officer rolled his eyes.

"No, you won't."

Fujihara glared at the other cop and clenched his fists. "And why not?"

The nameless officer leaned back on a parked police car and crossed his arms. "You need him, chief. He was the only man that could get close to Korosu and still be alive. He's our secret weapon against him. You need him whether you like it or not." The officer stood up straight and left, leaving the Chief of Police to sulk on the truth.

Meanwhile, Akihiko stood talking to a forensics team mate. "Akihiko-san, could you please hand me that copy of Ansatsu's note?" Akihiko reached into his jacket and grabbed the copy that was placed into a plastic baggy. The forensics officer nodded and took the bag, reading it carefully.

" '_P.S- The doors are locked on the car. I suggest you not try to open them. That's breaking and entering. If you choose to, please enjoy the show. I'm sure it will be a blast.' _What the hell?"

"Is it a threat or a warning?" A random officer near by asked.

"Maybe it's both." Akihiko added casually.

"What was found on the car?"

"No one knows. They're taking this note pretty seriously."

The forensics officer made a face. _Well, that's no help. _Fujihara soon came over to the trio of men. "What's going on?"

"Well, sir, we are trying to figure out what Ansatsu Korosu meant exactly from his little note." The F.O pointed to the 'P.S' section of the note and Fujihara read it.

"He's a pretty cocky bastard. Kind of like you, Usami," Fujihara gestured to Akihiko, and the lavender eyed man just shrugged. "He likes to joke around, so it's somewhat difficult to figure out his sarcasm from his seriousness." Fujihara read the note again. " '_If you choose to, please enjoy the show. I'm sure it will be a blast.' ..._" Suddenly alert, Fujihara looked hectic. "I want nobody near that car until it's clear. I mean _ no one. _I don't know what's going on, but that Korosu has got something up his sleeve."

"What's going on with the car now?" Akihiko asked, feeling Fujihara's panic.

"Uh..." The F.O stuttered, Fujihara and Akihiko's eyes widened. The two ran to the side and looked toward the GT, several officers trying to open it with a hanger**. (1)**

"Wait, no-!" At that moment, a tick sound went off and the car burst into a fiery explosion, whisking chilled air into their faces. Debris feel to the ground as fire erupted the sky, sending smoke above the buildings. It was about eleven o'clock, so the stars were blocked from the black smoke. Paramedics and fire fighters were being called as officers tried to gather the brunt bodies of their squad mates.

Fujihara cured the heavens and Korosu while Akihiko sucked on the last of his cigarette and threw it to the ground. He seemed to have underestimated the boy. But, he was having fun. The most fun he's had in years.**(2)** Wait till he tells Takahiro. He'll probably worry and try to take him out of it. No way. Although, he loves him, he wasn't going to miss this chance. Akihiko didn't care for the award or the praising. All he wanted was the satisfaction of the kid realizing he had lost. And maybe be his maid. Ha, oh yes...

When the ambulance arrived, it was announced that the officers trying to pry open the car had not survived, and burned to death. One was stabbed in the eye with a piece of glass. Fujihara growled and then sighed. "Just more families to explain that someone they loved was gone. Again." Akihiko stared at the flaming car as it was being struggles to be extinguished. His face was stern when he walked away from the scene. Setting the joking aside. It was time to get serious.

* * *

><p><strong>:OOOOO Oh my gosh. Sorry it's kind of short. This is all I had written down. : Next one will be longer. I promise. Anyway, review and favorite, please. I'll update faster~**

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE  
><strong>

**(1)- LOL, Ghetto ass cops. xD They couldn't have found anyo other, erm, professional way to break in? Guess not.  
><strong>

**(2)- Not saying Akihiko is like a sadist and he enjoyed watching fellow officers being exploded to death or anything. The whole 'chasing Korosu' thing is fun. Just saying.  
><strong>


	6. Misaki

**Raawwwwrrrr. I have come back from the dead. Just kidding. I didn't die. Well, I did a little... inside... Oh, that's depressing. Anyway, this chapter was _supposed _to be up last Sunday, but I don't know _WHAT _happened to that little idea. I just... never got around to putting it up. Too much family crap I guess. :/ Well, it's up now. So, boo. :D  
><strong>

**Um, I think that's all I have to say. Does anyone even read these little before note thingy mabobs? Probably not. But I will ramble now. Because I can. With my run-on sentences. Cake. Rawr. LAWL. Okay, I'm done.  
><strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The silverette lay on his pink sofa with a cigarette hanging dead on is lips. It was his day off and he couldn't be more bored. Takahiro invited him over for dinner tonight, which he was gleeful about, but that wasn't until 8 p.m. and it was only 3 p.m. now. Akihiko sighed and sat up, extinguishing his almost full tobacco stick in a bear ash tray.<p>

He tried to continue one of his stories for something to do, but couldn't find the inspiration. It was hard to concentrate. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Korosu. Akihiko had always heard of the infamous assassin, but decided not to take action towards him. Until now. Tokyo grew more and more desperate for Akihiko, despite his expensive tab. He worked alone, most of the time. He was, technically, part of an organization, but was only called for the good stuff. He got paid either way.

Akihiko got up and went to his abnormally. He hated always eating take out. But he had no real choice. He couldn't cook a meal for his life. At least today he'd have a chance to eat real food.

The silverette moved around his quiet condo while thinking about random things. He all but wished it would turn 8 p.m. already.

* * *

><p>A read light stopped the equally red sport car on the man's way to his best friend's home. Akihiko tapped the black steering wheel impatiently. He was almost late. Almost. He had 10 minute to go and this traffic was pissing him off. The light then turned blue and Akihiko stepped on the gas pedal, almost hitting the bozo* in front of him. The guy in front honked and Akihiko just flipped him off, not wasting anymore time. He want above the speed limit and didn't care for the pedestrians shouting police threats. He already knew. 5 minutes left.<p>

Rolling down Takahiro's quiet neighborhood, Akihiko spotted his friends small home. He smirked, baring white teeth. He only really truly smiled when he saw or though about his great long friend.

Pulling up Takahiro's driveway Akihiko turned off the red sports car and walked up to the front door. Before he had the chance to knock, Takahiro opened the decorated metal door with a large smile and wide open arms. Akihiko gladly walked into the open arms, smiling genuinely, a smile only reserved for Takahiro. Takahiro moved out of the way so Akihiko could get in and then made his way to the kitchen. "I am so glad you could make it on time, Akihiko-chan."

Akihiko sat on the couch in the living room and leaned back. "Of course I made it. I would not miss a lovely home made meal by you, Takahiro."

"Oh, stop it. Sheesh, Akihiko-chan, your charm never seems to die out." Takahiro grinned and Akihiko laughed. _Never for you, Takahrio._

So, I haven't been watching the news lately, but I heard you were on it. What has been going on with you at work?"

The silverette stood up and walked to the kitchen, sitting down in his designated area. "Oh, right now I'm just trying to catch this kid. He's a little tough, but I can handle him."

"Well, of course you can." Takahiro said while setting down their food. "You are the Great Lord Usami, after all."

Akihiko smiled at his love and began to eat. "So, what goes on with your other job? You must be up to your neck with work, being a writer and all?"

"Nothing I don't want to do, as usual. But my editor made me go down to Hakkodaio* for a week because of some stupid meeting."

Takahiro's eyes lit up. "Hakkodaio*? Ah, what a fun place. My brother and I once went there for his birthday. We had so much fun! We even-"

"You never told me you had a brother." Takahiro stopped talking and looked up.

"What?"

"You said you had a brother. You never told me that."

"Huh, did I say that? Haha, just forget I said anything." He went back to eating.

"You know, Takahiro, you should have told me sooner. I wouldn't mind meeting him. I'm sure if he's anything like you-"

"He is _nothing _like me. I am _nothing _like him. It doesn't matter. He's gone." Takahiro's tone became very serious and Akihiko was surprised to hear this tone from his usually cheery friend. He was almost nervous to ask the next question.

"Where did he go?"

Takahiro didn't reply for a moment, but then sat back in his chair. "Misaki is dead."

* * *

><p>After a very awkward dinner, Akihiko apologized to Takahiro about edging on the conversation. He wanted to ask when he died and how he was doing, just so he could comfort his friend. But he decided that conversation would have to be held at the later date.<p>

Akihiko stayed at Takahiro's place for a while, until he decided to get out when Takahiro's… girlfriend came by. _God, I hate her. Takahiro is way too good for that… woman._ Sure, smiling face by Usami Akihiko says, "Glad you could make it," but on the inside it's all "_Die, die, die, die, DIE."_ He just wished his love could see his never ending devotion towards the man. Until he did, Akihiko would have to settle for his fantasies.

Korosu stood in front of his uncle's desk, along with Ryuchiro, Sora and Tsuko behind him. Their hands were to their sides and it seemed like they weren't even breathing. However, Korosu on the other hand, just seemed bored, like he normally is when in his uncle's office.

"You did well, nothing I didn't expect," Hitoshi glanced at the stack of papers given to him by Ryuchiro. "Although, it seems you almost got caught this time. How?"

Korosu shifted his weight to one leg and scratched his temple. "Well, it was all fine until we tried to leave. I don't know how the fez knew we were there, but they did. So, I just winged it."

"You 'winged it?'" Hitoshi repeated and sat back.

"Pretty much. I mean, what else could I do? Just sit there?"

"Uh, call for backup, maybe?"

"Since when do I need help? Besides, it would have been too late anyway."

"Since you almost got thrown in jail, you idiot!" Korosu craned his neck downward, making his hair cover his dark emerald eyes.

"I'm not an idiot," Hitoshi rubbed his face with his hands.

"No, but sometimes you act like one." He put his hands together and sighed. "I just don't want to see you get killed, or worse, caught*… without my authorization."

Korosu looked up, squinted at him. Hitoshi knew what was to come. "Your… authorization? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, well, you see, I was watching the news about you and saw someone familiar: Usami Akihiko."

Korosu nodded. "Yeah, he was the guy chasing me. Real prick if you ask me." He scratched his cheek.

"Well, I checked a profile on him just to be sure. It says he's a popular detective of some sort, only hired to get the real bad guys; killers, terrorists, mafia—basically, you. Plus- oh, you're going to love this- he's a friend on your brothers."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I recognized him from the video on T.V. I visited your father once and there he was, clinging to Takahiro like he never wanted to let go. He also has really weird white hair- another factor that led me to him." Korosu rolled his eyes.

"He sounds like a creep. Of course he'd be friends with him. Takahiro always did have a strange taste in people. Anyway, what does have to do with what you said before?"

Hitoshi just sat there for a moment, but then continued. "I need you… to 'turn yourself in.'" Korosu's eyes went wide, as did the other pairs behind him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? That's committing suicide! I'll be killed." Korosu stepped up to his uncle's desk and slammed his hands against it.

"Look, I know it sounds hasty, but I have a plan. You have to believe me."

"What is this 'plan' of yours?"

Hitoshi sat back and looked at the boy in front of him. His hands were still planted on the red oak desk, his eyes in a hard glare. Hitoshi sighed. "According to information gathered from our Intel, besides trying to figure out where and who you are, Tokyo police, alone with Usami Akihiko, are taking on another job involving the Tonaki Mafia."

"Haven't we worked with them before?"

"Exactly. Your part is to negotiate with the police to help them with it. Easy, right?"

Korosu backed up off the desk and then crossed his arms. "Okay, several notes on that: one, I'm pretty sure that id I all of the sudden 'pop' up in some police station and yell, 'Hey, guys with guns, I'm that guy you've been trying to gun down for almost a decade now! I'm just, ya'know, stopping by to hi.' And two, why the hell don't one of them do it? They know just as much as I do about the Tanaki group." The brunette jammed a curved thumb towards the back of him, pointing to the three men. They all shook their heads vigorously and Korosu turned around, showing his best **_Death Glare of Doom._ **"Plus, they are way less valuable. No offense."

But all Hitoshi did was shake his head in disagreement. "No, that wouldn't work. Even if we did send on of them and they were to tell the police who they were, I'm sure the cops wouldn't be interested in them. They'll probably end up asking where you are and all. And we really don't need more than one important asset in jail, now do we? Like you said, you _are _more valuable, so they'll bargain with what you have to bring."

Korosu growled at the sighs of relief coming from behind.

"This whole thing doesn't make any sense. We are smarter than the police. Why don't we just get revenge on the Tanaki Mafia ourselves? We don't need them. Have you even thought this through?"

"I have and what I say is final. You are to do what I say. You are a great asset, and I know you will do what you do best; _being the best._"

Korosu sighed and rubbed his clear and pale face, looking all around. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he breathed out. "Fine."

Hitoshi smiled and slapped his hand on his desk. "Atta' boy! Great. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Korosu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He walked to the door and opened it slowly before turning back towards his uncle. "But if someone tries to kill me, I'm killing them all, and then I'm back here and killing you. Got that?" Hitoshi chuckled.

"People try to kill you everyday- it's nothing new and nothing has changed. Besides, I doubt they will just out-right go and shoot you in the face. That detective will probably want to wallow in his fake victory over your fake capture. You've got time."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Yowzerz. This one got a little dramatic there, didn't it? Well, it is a suspense. There is going to be a lot of that. :3 <strong>

**Anyherz, that's all I have for this update. You know the drill: review, follow, favorite- all that jazz. Update'chya later~ (who knows when...)**

***He says getting caught is worse than being killed right away because Korosu is the type of person you just wanna... torture. After all he's done, and all.  
><strong>

***Don't know how you spell it. I just winged it. If it _offends _any of you, well... piss off. I dun' care. :P (I am such a terrible person to my readers. V.V LAWL)  
><strong>

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE**


	7. Get 'Em

**WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bonus Chapter. I decided that one chapter for one story wasn't enough juice to satisfy you guys, so here's more Heartless. I plan to update chapter 8 in like, 2 days (on Wednesday), also. So... yer welcome! :D**

* * *

><p>"We analyzed the handwriting and any finger prints left on the scene, and nothing. It's the first time Ansatsu has left even a crumb of DNA, but there's nothing to find."<p>

A detective in a lab coat stared at a clipboard, avoiding the glare being shot his way by Officer Fujihara. "What do you mean 'nothing'? You've gotta' have _something__._"

"Look, who ever Ansatsu Korosu really is, he sure did a hell of a good job making all his information disappear." The man looked up to the fuming officer.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! Impossible! There has got to be something! I have come so far in this damned chase, I will not lost now that I know he is just a boy!" Fujihara stormed out of the room, leaving Akihiko there to investigate in a more _decent _matter.

"When you analyzed, what did you see, exactly?" Akihiko walked from the corner he was standing in.

"Take a look." Akihiko stood over the detective in a chair, staring into a computer screen. "When we analyzed the handwriting, it came up as no match. Same as the fingerprints found. This computer is designed to evaluate any piece of DNA evidence and be able to figure out who it belonged to anywhere in the world. Ansatsu Korosu cannot be found by computer. Whoever he was before has been erased from the face of the Earth. Or just hidden really well."

The Usami stood there for a few moments, nodded, and then walked away.

* * *

><p>Korosu glanced out the large windows he stood before. It was evening, the stars were out, and city lights blare in through the large glass. The dark room glowed. Korosu turned around and walked to his bed. Tomorrow the brunette was supposed to throw away his reputation- everything he has worked for in the past 7 years- and actually turn himself in for the very first time.<p>

He didn't want to. What criminal would? If someone has spent their life murdering, stealing, and destroying the lives of others, the last thing they'd want to do is get arrested. But that was the plan. Normally, Korosu would be rebellious and simply ignore his uncle's orders. He obeyed no one. But that would normally lead to empty threats that he would eventually get tired of hearing. Plus, he was positive his uncle wouldn't send him to a possible death for no reason. And if that were the case, Korosu was good at getting out of almost death experiences. Oh, but his uncle was not.

Korosu smirked. After all, it could be fun.

Hitoshi had told Korosu that his mission was to negotiate his way into the police department (oh, joy) and help them find the Tonaki Mafia. Which was true. The Tonaki Mafia had screwed them over, and now it was payback time. Yes, it was a little shady to use the police to do so, but that way it would seem they meant business. Plus, a good advantage was a good advantage.

It wasn't a big deal to Korosu. Except he did have a little grudge with the boss. He severely pissed him off at times. All the time, actually. But the past is the past. Whatever happened back then doesn't really affect Korosu. Unless, of course, it comes back and hits him in the face.

No, it didn't matter. He just didn't have the time to worry about the future. Nor did he care. What happens, happens. It's just time to wait.

* * *

><p>Korosu zipped up his black jacket and climbed on the bike. Hitoshi and Ryuchiro stood before him, their arms crossed. Korosu showed no emotion for he still protested in even doing this. But Hitoshi wouldn't listen. He had to do it.<p>

"Do you remember what you have to do?" Hitoshi asked, already knowing the answer. Snappy reply in three... two... one...

"No, I am going out there with no idea what so ever. Tch, duh. I'm not an amateur." Korosu rolled his eyes."

"I know..." Hitoshi took a small object out of his back pocket and gave it to Korosu. "You press this button when they're close to getting you. We won't have many opportunities to speak to each other, but at least we'll know." Korosu took the small black box and pocketed it, still not saying anything. "Off you go." Korosu nodded and placed the helmet on his head. "Try not to die."

"Same to you." Hitoshi walked out but Ryuchiro stood there. Korosu looked over at the older man, as if waiting.

"Good luck." He said. Ryuchiro was uneasy. After all, Korosu was normally accompanied by Ryuchiro for his missions, but it was different now. He couldn't watch over him. Well, he knew the boy could take care of himself, but still. He cared for the kid, even if he was a little bit of a brat.

"Hn." The brunette replied. Even though he was pretty heartless, he still had his respect for one of his close friends and guardian. After all, he practically raised the boy. After his parents died, Korosu was taken in by his Uncle Hitoshi who was no father to him. So he took care of Korosu. Long story short, he hated not knowing if he was safe or not.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 10 p.m. on Friday and there could not have been more people on the streets than there are now. Korosu rode through the crowds of people and cars stuck in traffic. Great. Not only would he have to do something he doesn't want to do, he has to do it in front of hundreds of people. Unless, of course, he took it to the skies.<p>

Korosu smirked and switched gears. It probably wouldn't take long for the word to get out that Ansatsu Korosu was roaming the streets. But just in case, he better cause some chaos. For the mission, of course. A smile plastered on the brunette's face behind the black helmet as he stopped in the middle of a busy intersection. Cars honked at him and bystanders stared at him confused, waiting to see if he'd move. Unfortunately, he didn't like to be center of attention.

It was time to see them all scatter. Korosu reached up to the holstered guns strapped to his back and held them up. Before anyone could yell or scream 'Call the cops!', he shot rounds all around him, not aiming to or at anything/one in particular.

And then hundreds of feet stomped across the hard concrete ground, some falling and failing to pick themselves up. Korosu let out a pitiful laugh as he holstered the magnum in its place. _Just like rats. _In the distance, police sirens could be heard heading towards the disturbance. _Well, that was fast._(1)

Korosu rummed his bike and then took off down the street. The brunette predicted he could take a few minutes to find a good place to do what he wanted and then, you know, let them at him. Unfortunately. the street he chose to ride down happened to be the direction in which the cops were coming from.

Oh well.

Korosu raced down the wide road at 80 miles an hour, seeing a blockage of police cars about 100 feet sighed and switched to turbo, turning to a parked truck with its back door open, creating a perfect ramp for the bike. Before he aimed to the ramp, in Korosu's mirror, he caught a glimpse at that damned black sports car. _Tch, great. Just what I wanted. _Korosu rolled his eyes, knowing who was inside, and continued on his way.

Korosu smirked at the me outside with their guns pointed, not daring to shoot. He held on tight to the motorcycle's bars and rode off the ramp and onto a close building. The building was short enough to have jumped on and long enough to keep riding.

This was the end of the road, Korosu knew that. It was only a matter of time before the SWAT came to surround him with helicopters and trucks, along with other police men and about a dozen of them to come through the building's roof door, shouting unoriginal commands, such as "Get down on the ground!" or "Hands in the air!' and his favorite, "Freeze!"

Oh joy. But it must be done. Almost forgetting, Korosu retrieved the tiny black box from his pocket and looked at it. It was just a small box with a red button on it. He brushed his thumb over it, just staring at it.

After a few seconds, he pushed it lightly before discarding it from the side of the building. He could already slightly hear the stomping of feet rushing up the stairs.

Here we go.

* * *

><p>"Where is he!?" Fujihara yelled through the cell phone at the officer on the other end. The commotion on the ground caused small crowds of people to surround the building. This actually shocked some officers considering normally people ran and hid in their bathrooms bolted shut at the name of Ansatsu Korosu.<p>

"He is up on the roof of a building on Wilks Street." The officer replied, staring up at the building, looking for movement.

"Has anybody been sent up yet?"

"No, sir."

"Okay, fine. Is Usami here?"

"Uh, yes. Would you like me to get him?"

"Yes, quickly!"

"Yes sir!" The cop hurried to the other side of the square the police tape made and ran to Usami's car, where he was just getting out. "Chief Fujihara is on the phone for you, Usami." Akihiko nodded and took the phone, putting it to his ear.

"This is Usami."

"Usami, I hear Korosu is on a roof and he hasn't moved. I want you and a group of men to go up there and see what's going on. Get him if you can."

"Hai." Usami replied, already walking to the door to the building.

"Oh, and Usami- do _not _let him escape again." Akihiko hung up the phone and gathered 12 men to follow him to the roof.

"Just follow me." The officers nodded in agreement and stayed by Usmai close behind.

By the last staircase to the roof door, Usami took out his gun and held it up. Once by the entrance, Usami slowly grasped the knob, turned it, and opened door.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. I am tired. That's enough for today, I think. V_V More reviews= faster updates. I promise. So don't just sit there and favorite; take the time to tell me what you though. Kay? <strong>

**(1) Lawl... does this line only make _me _giggle when I say it? Anyone?**

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE**


	8. Candy Mountain

**So, yeah... I got you another post in RECORD TIME! YAY! You're welcome on that. :3**

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough," Akihiko stood five feet from the roof door, allowing his team of armed officers to step in. Some would say they all stood somewhat dumbfounded.<p>

Korosu was seen by the edge of the building, sitting on his parked bike, as casual as can be. His helmet still rested on his head and he stared off over the edge, gazing across the horizon at the flashing lights and camera crews.

Snapping out of his temporary confusion, Akihiko raised his gun to aim at Korosu. Before he could say anything, a police officer stepped up with his gun raised in the air, "Put your hands up where we can see them and hand over any weapons you have possession of." At that, a helicopter and its spotlight shown on Korosu. Glancing up, he noticed the SWAT peering down at him with their machine guns.

"Maybe you should be more specific, officer. We all know I can't do both. Which one is it?" Korosu smirked at the nervous cop as his eyes darted around. Although his smirk dropped when the silver haired man stepped forward.

"Don't touch any of your weapons. Just put your hands up where we can see them, like he said." Korosu made a face at the man before stretching his arms above his head, causing the men in front of him to flinch slightly.

"They're more like toys," The criminal stated, reaching for the magnums holstered to his back and Akihiko shifted his aim.

"I said touch them," he repeated, but Korosu grabbed them.

"I know. But as you may already assume, I'm not exactly fond with following orders, especially by those of authority."

The still masked criminal held out his weapons.

"Careful," Stated a cop in the front. "He might shoot. He's done it before." Korosu rolled his invisible eyes and sighed impatiently.

"So, you want 'em or what? I don't expect you want me to keep them, right? 'Cos I could-"

"No!" Yelled the group.

"Hand them over- slowly." Akihiko commanded the other man, but he just stood there.

"You're the one who wants 'em. Why should I?"

Akihiko made a face and rolled his lavender irises. "Stubborn little... fine. Watch him." Akihiko aimed his gun down and walked over to the edge, near Korosu, putting his hands out. Korosu smirked and and jolted his hands, causing mostly every officer's eyes to widen and flinch. One man even shot near the boy's head. Korosu craned his head and glared at the cop, making the other sink back a little. "Stop moving, or he won't miss next time."

Korosu stood quietly as the silver haired man stepped closer. In one swift movement, he deadly black machines were swiped from the motorist's possession; in another movement, Korosu's hands were behind his back, which made the team of uniformed officers stand still and sigh in relief.

Akihiko held the boy close to him, squeezing on his grip. Korosu winced from the pressure and then growled. The other smirked, looking over to a commanding officer he brought with him. "Radio the chief, tell him we got him." The guy nodded and took out his radio.

"Sir," He spoke into the device.

_"Yes? Did you get him? Is he caught? I swear if you let him get away, I will-"_

"No, sir. We got him. He's right here. Usami has him held," The cop said, looking at the Usami.

_"Okay, good- fantastic! Make sure he's cuffed nice and tight and he doesn't get away. Is he masked?" _

"Yes, sir. He has a helmet on. Do you want me to take it off?"

_"No, no, no. If anyone is going to see this guy's face first, it's going to be me. Bring him down."_

"Yes, sir. You heard him, men. Time to go down. Make sure his binding is tight, Usami." He cut the radio off.

"Yes, I know." Akihiko took out his special black handcuffs and put them on Korosu, exceptionally tight. "Looks like you got yourself some new accessories."

"I don't wear jewelry." Witty comeback expected.

"Looks like you're going to start." Akihiko pushed the boy to the staircase, preparing to leave.

"I could get out of these if I wanted." Usami scoffed and smirked.

"Oh, yeah, and where would you go? There are about a dozen people here with their guns aimed right at you, and even more outside. Where could you possibly go, back to the roof?" Korosu rolled his eyes, unknowing to everyone else and stared at the purple eyed man.

"Tch, I am the world's number one most wanted criminal for seven years. I think I'd figure something out."

"Correction: was most wanted."

Small snickers were heard from several of the surrounding officers. Korosu closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to stay as calm as he could. _Keep it together. It's all fake. Relax. DO NOT smash these pricks' faces into the floor. Stay cool-_

"You're going to slow. Pick up the pace." Akihiko said, pushing. _Unfortunately, one of these damn pricks won't stop pissing me off. Ah, fuck it._

Korosu grunted, jumped up on top of the railings and sprinted down the metal poles, getting away from that damned man and the others. Profanity and accusations were being yelled from above floors and the loud stomping of feet followed.

The masked man rolled his eyes (which he had been doing a lot that day), already at the bottom. He thought about waiting, but then figured he's ruin someone's chance of looking like a hero; aka purple eyed King of Assholes.

Korosu opened the double doors leading to the outside, which had a greeting of flashing lights and loud conversations. But as soon as those doors opened, all sounds stopped, even the clicking of cameras. Korosu stood there, looking around at all the cops and news crews just staring, and he didn't even have the mobility to wave. What a shame.

As quick as he came down, it was all over. When the cops realized exactly who is was and that he was alone, they raised they're guns and aimed, not taking they're eyes off of him. Behind him, Akihiko ran up, grabbing him roughly. Korosu smirked under his masked helmet and then grunted.

"Relax, Usagi~ where would I go, remember?"

"Usa-?"

"Aha! Finally!" Fujihara cut Akihiko off, walking up to the group. More like running. Apparently this set off some information bomb because now all those cameras started going off again.

Fujihara stood straight in front of Korosu with an unmovable grin plastered on his face.

"You look like you're constipated, but you like it," The criminal commented (o course), but the chief's expression did not change.

"Say all you want, but nothing you can say will make me any less satisfied. You will not be getting away from me again. I guarantee it. You're done. You will never hurt anyone ever again. I'd expect when I'd finally capture you, you'd put up more of a fight. I'm a bit disappointed, honestly."

"Yeah, well, I thought after so much losing, I could spot you a break after this whole time."

"No matter, your time mercilessly murdering and robbing and hiding and headline stories in the news in now over."

Korosu stood there for a few seconds and cocked his head. "Was that you big 'I Finally Arrested Ansatsu Korosu- Haha, In Your Face' speech? Cause I give it like a 3 out of 10. Do you want to do it again? I think we have time."

The Chief of Police made a face at the other and then scowled. "Take him away."

Akihiko dragged Korosu to a near by SWAT van and opened the doors. Before he threw Korosu in the van, several news cast teams with cameras ran up to the detective and fugitive. "Please, Officer Usami, let the world know who their worst criminal in history looks like." But before any cameras could be shoved in the boy's masked face, Akihiko sat Korosu in the SWAT can and closed the doors.

"Chief said he will be the first to see his face. No cameras."

* * *

><p>The group of news people frowned with disappointment, but went on to asking Akihiko other questions, which he oh so charmingly ignored. Fujihara walked to the van where he opened the doors and climbed insdie, followed by Usami and several other SWAT members. The doors slammed shut and the van moved.<p>

"Time to seal your fate." Fujihara said.

"That from Star Wars?" Another comment.

"I can't wait to see you behind bars. And on Death Row."

"Hn. 'll let you take a picture, 'cos who kknows how long it'll last," Korosu leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Just wait and see where you're headed."

"Candy Mountain?"

"Funny."

"I know. Wake me when we get there. I feel not much sleep with be given."

* * *

><p><strong>-Throws hands up in air- DONE! Whoo. So, that's that. My newest update. :3 Again, yer welcome..<strong>

**Review:Rate:Favorite: you know.**

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE**


	9. Or Else?

**Sorry. Really. I am. This is very late. I know. v_v**

* * *

><p>A harsh jolt awoke the sleeping prisoner from his peace and quiet. The still masked criminal reopened his eyes and tried strethching what he could.<p>

"Oh, thank goodness I'm awake! I was having a terrible nightmare that I was trapped in a dark and dusty truck with a bunch of old men!" Fujihara tried his damndest to keep from strangling the boy across from him, his mocking getting on his last nerve.

Kurosu looked around the dark truck (the only light illuminating from small windows in the back), shrugged and sighed. "Oh, I guess it wasn't a dream. Besides, that's the nightmare of a seven year old." All of the sudden, Korosu was jabbed with the butt of a gun and then was holsted up from someone behind him, catching the brunette by surprise. "Hey! There's these things people have, yeah, their called FEET, and I just happen to have them, too. GODZILLA!- put me down!"

Akihiko laughed at the comments and set the boy down on the concrete once out of the shackles jingled carelessly as he walked. Korosu looked around asn saw where he might be staying for a whole. To be honest, it wasn't much. It looked like some abandoned shack. And eyebrow reaised above the masked criminal's green eyes.

"Um... mind if I ask where it is the hell you are taking me to?"

Fujihara smirked and then grinned to himself. "You'll see soon enough, boy." Korosu shrugged and kept quiet, figuring out how e verything was going to play out.

An armed man stood in front of the shack. As the group gathered closer to the 'building', the armed guard opened the small door leacing ito it. The inside look like the outside: crappy. Akihiko led Korosu onto a platform and waited for the others to join beside them. When everone was inside, another armed man in uniform lifted up a fake light switch to reveal a number pad. The man ounched in some numbers (Korosu watching closely as he did so), pushed a glowing green button, and then shut the panel.

In less than two seconds, the platform made a metalic noise as it started to make itsway downward with everyone on board. Korosu cokced his head sideways and smirked. "Oohh, top secret security facility... UNDERGROUND. Nice." The platform bagan to drop further and further underground. "I guess now wouldn't be the best time to say I'm scared of the dark..." Akihiko kept down a smirk and Fujihara was growing impatient."

"I've heard enough out of you. Keep quiet. And you, Usami, stop encouraging him."

"Yeah, Usami, god." Jab. "Ow."

"I want quiet the rest of the way down! No more talking. You can talk plenty at interrogation."

Silence grew between the group, much to Fujihara's satisfaction. The platform dropped 100 more feet until they were at the bottom.

The only light shown were artificial and there wasn't much. Akihiko pushed Korosu off the platform and the others got off as well. A clock went off and the metal platform began to make its way back to the top. In front of them was a very long hallway, stretching at about 300 feet. On each side of the aisle there were lines of cells, most empty, but some were filled with men. At the end of the aisle, Korosu was pushed to the left and then was lead to a dark room.

There, he was sat in a chair by a metal table. Akihiko walked to the door and left, then it was closed by a man and locked. Suddenly, very bright lights came on, causing the boy to flinch. Although the helmet he was wearing gave him some sun-glass support, it was still very sudden. "A little warning would be nice next time."

"Ansatsu Korosu, do you know where you are?"

"You mean like, exact coordinates? Because I did not GPS this. "

"You are currently residing in Japan's most secured and infamous criminal facilities. Do you know what that means?"

"No, can I Google it?" The voice grunted.

"It measn there is no way in or out unless I say so. There will be no more murders by you."

"Maybe so, but there will be by someone else."

"Hm?"

"You act like this is the end or something. There are other people in this world, people just like me, and you cannot stop them all. Not from doing what they want, whether it be good or bad. There will always be evil in this world, and you cannot stop it all. So, go on; feel satisfied that you've finally got Ansatsu Korosu. But if you're in here, who's out there, finding more of today's criminals?" Korosu smirked. "Oh yeah, no one... I killed them all."

A slam was heard behind the wall in front of the smirking man as he sat his feet upon the table. "Look, you are going to do and say exactly what I tell you, or else."

"Or else?"

"Or else you die."

"I thought that was a given."

"Oh, of course. Just not as fast."

"Got it."

"Now, if you would be so kind, take off that damn helmet masking your face."

Korosu set his feet down. "As you wish." Korosu picked his cuffed hands up from his lap and placed them on his helmet.

"Wait, stop."

"Hm?"

"I've been waiting almost a decade for this moment and I don't plan to experience it behind glass. Come on, Usami." Korosu groaned.

"Ugh, great."

The sound of the metal door to the right shifted, unlocked. The two men walked in, Fujihara looking as eager as a dog getting a biscuit.

"Are you ready now? Do you need some sort of drumroll?"

"No, do it."

"Right." Korosu sighed, sat up, placed his hands on the helmet again, lifting up. Half his face showed and then the whole thing as he shook his shaggy brown hair and blinked his bright emerald eyes. Korosu placed the helmet on the metal table and looked at the two men.

They both stood there, mouths agape. The two did not move or say anything, just stared. Korosu raised an eyebrow. "What?" Nothing. "Not what you expected?" Silence. "Well, tell me when you're ready to move on. " A few minutes passed by unti-

"Holy shit," Fujihara breathed.

"...Yeah..." Akihiko agreed.

"He's... he's..."

"Cute." Akihiko finished the other man's thought. Although, he did earn himself an annoyed glare from said "cute" boy.

"Yes, that. Well, Korosu, I defiantly dud not expect you to look so..."

"Yeah, I know I get that a lot. People suppose Ansatsu Korosu more of a burly middle-aged grungy guy with face tattoos or something. They do not imagine me. One of the advantages of being able to go out and no one saying anything." Korosu glanced at Fujihara and smirked widely. "I bet you feel real crappy just about now, don't you?"

"And why would that be? I got you, didn't I?"

Korosu started balancing himself on the hind legs of the chair. "Unless you want to tell me what you thought you'd find behind this helmet of mine, I'd say you know exactly why."

Fujihara jolted and made a face, clearly insulted, but then switched to his normal stance. "I don't pay attention to what a criminal's appearances may be more than the fact that they are to be brought to justice."

"Mhm..."

"How old are you, anyway?"

Korosu scratched his cheek. "Be 19 in August."

"So, you really are just a kid."

The chair hit the ground and Korosu cocked his neck toward the two. He didn't say anything but only glared blankly, clearly not liking to be called a child.

"Interrogations with start tomorrow. For now, Usami, I want you to get Korosu's general information from him down in his cell."

"Are we sure Usagi is qualified enough to ask annoying questions? It might be too above his rank."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"'Cos you remind me of a rabbit. Plus, I thought it would annoy you."

"Well, _Usagi_, get to it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

* * *

><p>As the pair reached the dark cell room, Korosu looked around.<p>

"Wow. This is exactly what my childhood bedroom looked like. Such nostalgia."

"Do you joke to hide your pain?"

Korosu turned to the silverette. "Is that one of the questions?"

"Take that as a yes."

Korosu sighed and plopped down on his new, very firm - very hard - bed an placed his arms behind his head. Akihiko brought out a pad of paper and a pen from his jacket.

"Well, aren't you just prepared for anything."

"How tall are you?"

"How the hell should I know? Wait, what is this- a trip to the doctor's office?"

"Japan knows nothing about you. Now that we know your appearance, we have to record them for files. Now, how tall are you?"

"... How tall do I look?"

"Short." Korosu sat up, insulted.

"Hey, I don't comment on your abnormally grey hair, so my height is nothing to joke about."

"...You call me Usagi."

"So-... oh, yeah. What ever."

Akihiko smirked and went back to what he was doing.

"I'll say about 64 centimeters. What's your real name?"

"Ansatsu Korosu is my real name."

"If it was, we'd have been able to find out about you a lot sooner."

"Unless I changed it."

"There's paper work for that."

Korosu scoffed and sat up, staring at Akihiko like he was an idiot. Which in Korosu's mind, he was.

"Usagi, there is paperwork for everything, but it doesn't mean they can't be found and destroyed. That means good bye birth certificate, social security card, housing documents- and yes, even that name change.

"Why the Hell do you think you couldn't find anything out about me, even with my finger prints. All the world's information about me has vanished. It's like I don't even exist."

Akihiko stood up, feeling done with this whole thing. This wasn't his job. Fujihara will have to deal with him later. Akihiko stood by the opened bars and looked at the crouched over brunette.

"If it's like you don't exist, I assume no one will know or care when you're dead."

Korosu looked up. shadow covering most of him except his eyes. He cocked his head up at Akihiko

"I supposed not." Korosu leaned back, hitting the wall. "Hey," Akihiko turned around. "If your job was to capturre me, why are you still hanging around? Aren't you done?"

"I have another job with Fujihara."

"Oh, yeah, with the Tonaki Mafia."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow and walked more towards Korosu's cell. "How do you know about that?"

"Just how I get all my other information: Japan's security profiles. They really need to update their fire wall."

"Hn, I'll let them know." Korosu smiled and nodded.

"Do you have anything on them yet?"

"Is that your business?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so. It's a very secluded group. No one knows much about them. Unless, of course, you've worked with them before."

"Have you?" Korosu stood up and leaned against a wall.

"Is that your business?"

Akihiko shifted and glared at the boy. "Touche."

"Ask me for help anytime." Teh silverette said nothing as he left completely, leaving Korosu alone in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>At least this one is pretty long. :D Oh, and I typed like the last... 500 words at 7 am, so sorry if there are any mistakes. _ I hope you've enjoyed this new update and I PROMISE I will have a new one up VERY soon. I'm typing it as you read this probably. <strong>

**Reader: Your promises don't really mean much to us anymore...**

**Me: I know... Dx**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	10. Korosu

**Woo! Another chapter! And so soon~ I told you I would update quicker this time. School is almost starting again (D:), and I actually think I'll have more time to write when that happens considering I've been going out a lot this summer. So, you know, hopefully. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Who do you work for?" That question was asked for the 11th time in two hours.

"I told you already, I work alone." Korosu replied dryly, his head fallen on the long metal table. Two hours and they've asked him the same damn questions over and over again. He answers but they insist on repeating themselves. Do they think if they annoy him enough, he will end up changing his replies or something?

"If you worked alone, who were those other men with you at the Usami Estate? Answer me that."

Korosu picked his head up, looking tired. Is it possible to get some snacks in here? Or is this like a school's computer lab: no eating or drinking? Couldn't hurt to ask. "You guys got any pretzels or something?"

A loud slam came from the left side of the table where Fujiahara's somewhat now red hands lay and Akihiko decided to smack Korosu on the back of the head. Maybe it could hurt to ask. "We are getting no where with this! I just want to kill him, but he's the only lead we got."

"Wait, lead? I thought the person you wanted to get a lead on _was _me. But I'm just the evidence? What the hell?" Akihiko and Fujihara looked at each other and Akihiko smirked. He really was a child. "Wow, I feel used."

"Korosu..." Fujihara started. Said person looked up. "Do you have any relatives?"

Korosu made a face at the two, rolling his eyes and prepared his comeback. "No, I don't have any relatives. I am god. I just popped up here."

"Can you ever give a reply without the damn sarcasm or attitude?"

"I can, but you guys make it way too hard." Korosu played with his handcuffs, attaching him to the table. "Yes, I have relatives. Not many, but I do. "

"Not many?"

"Most are dead." Jingle, jingle.

"Who?" Fujihara crossed his arms.

"My parents, for one." Jingle, jingle.

"Did you kill them?" Jingle. Korosu looked up at the commanding officer with a balnk stare.

"No." Jingle.

"No?" Fujihara took a seat at the metal table across from Korosu.

"I didn't kill them."

Fujihara made a face. "So you didn't murder them?"

"Murder being another synonym for kill, no I did not."

"You didn't slit their throats in their sleep, or strangle them at dinner, or shoot them one by one with your magnum?"

Korosu's hands squeezed his chains and he clenched his teeth, biting his tongue. "No."

"You didn't stand in their blood, grinning at your deed done? How did they die, anyway? Hanging from a light post by their wrists, maybe? Shredded to pieces in a shed? Or maybe drugged to death as some sort of suck science experiment? Did you-"

Korosu stood up violently, causing his chair to fall to the ground with a loud thud. "No, shut the fuck up! I didn't kill them. They're death was an accident. A car accident! I didn't kill them. I was only eight! D you know what it's like to get a phone call from your brother in the middle of the night that the people who raised and cared for you are now dead, hanging outside the a damn windshield, scattered across wet concrete?!"

"No, I can't say I do, but why don't you ask all the families you've destroyed, and maybe you'll get an answer."

Korosu's mouth started to trickle blood from his bitten tongue.

Akihiko stood in the corner, focusing on what Korosu said about his parents. It sounds so familiar, but he can't remember what it was from. Korosu sat back down, going back to calm. His brown locks covered his face.

"So, you have a brother? Is he still alive?" Fujihara sat back in his chair as well, waiting for the other to reply.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in almost 10 years. Not like it matters. I'm dead to him anyway. So don't even try asking me where he is, 'cause I couldn't tell you. Not that I would, anyway."

"I'm guessing you won't tell us his name, either, huh?"

"That is correct."

"I didn't think so," Fujihara sighed, looking at Akihiko. "Usami, take Korosu back to his cell and then I want you go to the research team and see if they can find any major car deaths in the year 1996."

Korosu grunted, realizing he did release an important piece of information about his past. _Damn rampaging, making me blurt out random crap. _He should have known better than to let a prick officer get into his head. Hopefully that day was erased, too.

* * *

><p>Akihiko left Korosu to himself in his cell, making his way to the research department. He wasn't sure why Fujihara still had him work with the Ansatsu Korosu case instead of the Tonaki Mafia case, but he didn't really care. That Korosu was pretty entertaining to work around. Plus, it's said that Akihiko is the only one besides Fujihara who is not afraid of the teen. It's pretty silly, actually.<p>

The silverette entered the research lab and walked up to one of the researchers on a large computer screen. "I need you to look for any major car accidents in Tokyo in the year 1996, orders by Fujihara. Coordinates, dates, victims- everything."

"Why?"

"Just do it." The researcher in an unnecessary white lab coat turned back to the large screen and did what Akihiko told him.

_Some people are just plain idiots._

* * *

><p>A few hours later Akihiko headed back to the lab whee his documents were waiting for him. "This wasn't easy, you know." The researcher complained to Akihiko. "You weren't very specific, so I had to look through <em>a lot <em>of pages just to find that."

Akihiko gave him a blank stare.

"It's you job. Get over it."

(insert anime sweat drop)

"A 'thank you' would have been in order, but, you know, that works too."

Akihiko was already gone.

* * *

><p>On his way to Takahiro's house, Akihiko flipped through the five page packet at random dates and people, running over a particularly familiar name. <em>Takahashi.<em>

"Hm."

At Takahiro's, the purple eyed detective thought of a way to bring up his parents. Takahiro was in the spare bedroom, taking out boxes that have been in there for quite a while. "Akihiko, can you help me in here for a sec?"

Akihiko got up from the couch and beckoned to his love's call, heading upstairs. Takahiro was trying to lift up a large box several times, but was failing. Akihiko smirked and leaned on the door's frame, crossing his arms. Takahiro looked up and pouted. "Are you just gonna' stand there and laugh, or help me?" The silverette shook his head and went to the other male, picking up the box by himself.

Walking down the stairs, Akihiko spoke, "Hey, Takahiro."

"Yes?"

"Your parents... they died in a car accident, right? In '96?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

Akihiko made it to the bottom of the stairs, placing the box on the edge of the coffee table. "No reason. I just noticed Takahashi in some documents I had about car accidents in Tokyo of '96. Fujihara is trying to figure out information on Ansatsu Korosu. Did I tell you I caught him finally?"

Takahiro froze and shook his head. "Um, no, you didn't. I haven't payed attention to the news in a while, remember? So, he's in jail?"

"Right now he's in Tokyo's Underground Facility. You would not believe what this kid looks like. He's 19 but appears-"

Akihiko was interrupted by a loud crash from the box falling off the edge of the table. The box broke open, spilling out its contents. Akihiko and Takahiro bent down to pick the things up when the Usami spotted a framed picture. The picture had Takahiro in it with a small boy with bright green eyes and chestnut hair.

"...Korosu?" Takahiro stared wide eyed, frozen again. "Takahiro... you need to come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>:D Woo. Got another one done for you guys, extra early as an apology for not updating AT ALL this summer. :(( Sorry about that again. I'll have some more chapters updated again soon. Not as soon as this one, probably, but soon. :))<strong>

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	11. Once Upon A Time

Takahiro stood up quickly, staring at the broken frame that laid on the floor. Ignoring Akihiko, Takahiro grabbed the frame from the floor and placed in the box, picking in up and walking to the kitchen. He placed the box on the counter and came back into the hall with a broom. Akihiko stared at his friend for a while, watching as he swept the the glass shards into the dust pan.

Akihiko grabbed Takahiro's arm and made him look him in the eyes. "Takahiro... who is that boy?" Takahiro shook from his group, not looking the other in the face. Still ignoring the silverette, he picked up the dust pan, went back into the kitchen, and threw away the glass. Akihiko followed him, wanting answers. "Takahiro- you need to answer me. Who is that boy?"

"That'd none of your business."

Takahiro walked passed Akihiko into the room he was in before and looked around, as if trying to find something to occupy himself with. Akihiko went in after him and looked around, spotting all the packed up boxes and took apart pieces of furniture. Takahiro started rummaging through some random boxes in the room, putting more things in. Akihiko was growing impatient.

"Actually, if it's who I think it is, it just might as well be my business. Now, who is he?"

Takahiro sighed and rubbed his face. He knew this day was coming, but he didn't know it would be so soon. His purpose was not to know anything, but with his best friend detective breathing down his throat, he didn't really have much of a choice. "That boy... was my brother. I told you about him already."

"Hardly. He sure looks a lot like-"

"Yeah- I know who he looks like." The black haired man walked towards Akihiko and stared him blankly in the face. "I know what you want to know."

"Good. Then you might as well come with me."

"No. I can't go anyway. If we go where I think we're going, it won't end well. I can't go anywhere."

Akihiko grabbed his friend's shoulders. "Takahiro... you need to understand what this is for."

"I know what it's for, but I-"

"You have to. If you don't... I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you." Akihiko threatened, although he hated all the words coming out of his mouth. Takahiro didn't look surprised, because he knew with this information, he was valuable. But he promised that he wouldn't get involved.

"Looks like I don't have a choice now, do I?"

"Not really."

"Well... might as well tell you everything then."

* * *

><p>As Akihiko turned away from Takahiro's house, he glanced quietly to Takahiro beside him in the passenger seat. He looked nervous and tired. He stared out the window, his breath forming small steam clouds on the glass, only to disappear seconds later.<p>

"Takahiro..."

Said man sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of what to say. _Might as well start from the beginning. _"His name is Misaki. Korosu, as you may have already figured out, is just an alias."

Akihiko nodded and then raised an eyebrow. "Misaki, huh? Sounds so... sweet an innocent. Doesn't really seem to match his personality."

"Because when he was younger, he was so sweet and innocent. He only thought about others and hardly thought about himself. He always said he was a burden to me and other people. Well, that was after our parent's died, which you already know about." Akihiko nodded again. "He was only eight, and of course it devastated him. He didn't become cold or mean- he just became more quiet and distant. Nothing like he used to be."

"Which is normal for such a small child."

"Exactly. Which is why I didn't think much of it. I was going to let him go through his mourning phase. I was mourning too. But he stayed like that for a while. I tried my best to help him forget about it, but nothing seemed to work. As you know, because of our parent's death, I had to take care of him because I was eighteen. And I was willing to do so because I loved him with all my heart."

Takahiro squeezed his pants and held in his emotions. Akihiko stared at him for a while, noticing his struggling. _This must be hard for him. _

"On our parent's funeral, a man came up to us claiming to be our uncle. He wanted custody of Misaki."

"You didn't just give him up, did you?"

"No, of course not. I questioned him. I didn't remember him from anywhere, and my father never spoke of him."

"What was his name?"

"Doesn't matter. It was probably an alias anyway. He talked to us about living with him."

Akihiko looked over to his friend, his eyebrows raised. "So, he tried to get both of you?"

"At first, yes. He knew that I ultimately gained custody of Misaki and he bribed me to give it up to him."

"With?"

"College. Because I had to take care of Misaki, I knew I couldn't go to M University at the same time. Even though I did eventually go, I still fought for Misaki with all my strength. I got a lawyer and we went to court. He was very persistent. But he had the money and the right environment and the experience... I lost, obviously. I didn't agree to stay with them because I attended college- what else was I supposed to do?

"I visited everyday for about 2 weeks. But after those couple weeks, Misaki began to change. He became colder and even more distant and... well eventually I stopped visiting. Eventually I wasn't even allowed to."

Takahiro glanced out the window beside him, watching as all the other cars pass them on the highway. All the memories were coming back now, even from 10 years ago. They flooded his mind and the emotions began to over-flow. He hadn't talked about his brother for so long, he didn't know how to react.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back against the head rest.

Akihiko didn't say anything and let the black haired man relax. He didn't realize his best friend had this story in his life, let alone be the brother of an internationally known assassin. He could imagine that it was more than difficult to talk about.

"Misaki eventually himself told me he didn't want to see me anymore- so I stopped. Because I too didn't even want to see him anymore. I don't know what went on in that place that he was taken too, but it obviously changed more than just his personality. Its been 10 years and I haven't even spoken to him, let alone see him. I can't say I want to start today, Akihiko."

Akihiko looked at the road and stayed silent. There was really no way out of this one for Takahiro. The silverette sighed and pulled out his phone, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. "I am going to call Fujihara right now, one of the commanding officers on the Korosu case. This is important information that needs to be shared with the rest of the task force. I will try to keep you and Korosu separated but I cannot make any promises. You understand?"

Takahiro nodded slowly, but he didn't like that he might have to see his the other man.

Akihiko dialed the number quickly, keeping his eyes on the road, and then brought the phone to his ear. It rang twice and then picked up. "Yes, hello, Akihiko, what? What do you got for me?"

"Believe it or not, Korosu's brother."

"...you playing with me, Uasmi? Because if you are, I swear to-"

"I'm not messing with you. I got him right here in my passenger seat. We're coming on over."

"R-REALLY? Oh my god, Akihiko- this is great. Is he willing to talk?"

"Well, he already told me a story so-"

"Great! I'll be sure to let you in. Be here in 10."

"Yeah, okay." And then they hung up. Akihiko looked over and Takahiro who appeared like he wasn't even paying attention anymore. "You ready?"

"No."

Akihiko frowned, but didn't blame him. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Riding in the elevator, the pair was silent. Lights flashed between floors. Takahiro stood in the corner of the moving box as Akihiko stood near the buttons. He kept glancing back and forth to the black haired man, who looked extremely nervous and a bit tired. He hated that he had to put his best friend and first love through such a thing, but like Takahiro, he didn't have much of a choice. It was his job. It was the right thing to do, whether they liked it or not.<p>

The metal doors opened slowly and Akihiko walked out first, but Takahiro lingered a bit until Akihiko looked back at him and motioned for him to come out. Takahiro paced himself as he crossed the line of the elevator and then brought himself to Akihiko's side. He looked up at the silverette and nodded. Akihiko rubbed Takahiro's back and then began to make his way down the hallway.

Down the hall, the pair could see 3 men. Akihiko knew them as Fujihara and 2 guards. They stopped at the men who stood in front of a close door. Fujihara stood forward and bowed for Takahiro, welcoming him. "I am so glad you made your way over here. I'm hoping you'll be able to give us some intel."

Takahiro said nothing and only bowed back as respect. Fujihara looked towards Akihiko who only nodded and motioned towards the door. "He in there?"

"Yes, he is. He's waiting. Impatiently, I might add."

"When is he not impatient?"

"True. Anyway, follow me." He had a guard open the door and Takahiro instantly heard a voice.

"Anyone ganna' tell me why the hell I'm here?" He gulped and suddenly could move. But at the feel of Akihiko's hand on the shoulder, he became mobile again. Fujihara entered first and Akihiko went in after him. Takahiro took this signal as it was his turn and then began his way into the room.

Taking a deep breath, he walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>.-. Yeah. So. That is what I got. I got another chapter typed up already that I will post after a sufficient amount of reviews and reads are taken place. K? K. <strong>

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE**


	12. Takahiro

**It's short. Just an overview of what Korosu was doing while Akihiko and Takahiro were coming on over. K.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day Korosu had off. It was the day Fujihara thought that if he gave Korosu a break, he would hopefully feel more obliged to talk. Apparently Fujihara didn't know him very well. Today was the day Korosu was supposed to spend 24 hours in his locked cell in the dark hall at the bottom of the facility. It was supposed to anyway. Until, of course, he was told he would have another interrogation. <em>And this is why you can't trust a cop. I was actually looking forward to not being inches away from his damn face for one day.<em>

Korosu sat in the corner of his 'bed', the mattress (which felt like a sack of cement) digging into his back. The brunette rubbed his face and looked to metal door with locked him in, supplied with a small square window for people on the outside to look through. He felt like he was in the circus.

He had never actually been arrested before because he had never been caught. He wouldn't have if it wasn't for his damned Uncle to made him. Korosu honestly still didn't see the idea of this plan or how it would work. He would think of several ways he could have done this mission without him having to get locked up in jail. But Satoshi was in charge of him and he never actually fully went against his Uncle before.

Like he said, if things got too out of control, he was clever enough to get out. Plus, he had his Uncle who wouldn't let his most important asset sit in jail for the rest of his life, he be put on Death Row.

A small beeping alarm went off as the sound of metal unlocking went off. Korosu looked towards the door again and saw someone on the other side, a guard. The door swung open automatically and the guard stood there, his pistol in hand, just in case Korosu wanted to do something. Which would be stupid on his part, of course.

The brunette rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "What happened to 'staying in your cell today'?" He was told, but he wasn't told why.

"Change of plans. Now get up." The guard motioned with his gun. Korosu rolled his head to the side, eyeing the guard.

"Hm... I was really hoping to stay in today." He said lazily. The guard stayed stale-faced, but a slight frown appeared.

"I said, get up."

"I heard you the first time."

"Then do it." The guard was losing his patience, and Korosu could see that. He always enjoyed seeing how far he could push people until they break.

"Hm." Korosu slowly started to rise, keeping legs by the bed. He began to stretch. Soon, the guard lost his patience and made his way over the the exaggerating teen and grabbed his shirt. Korosu glared, twisting the guards wrist making him let go, jumping out of his grip. "I don't like being touched."

The guard rubbed his wrist and then pointed the weapon at the criminal. "I'm sick of your games, boy. It's time to go."

Korosu cocked his and and sighed, scratching the side of his cheek. "Yeah, I guess so..." The brunette walked past the guard, who before Korosu could see it, grabbed his wrists and hand-cuffed him. The guard smiled and Korosu grunted.

The two men made their way out of the cell and down the hallway to the elevator all the way down the aisle. This was almost routine now. Korosu knew which floor they were going, and which room they were going to.

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped inside. The doors closed and then there was silence. Korosu started to whistled but was hit soon after, so he stopped. The doors opened once again and they stepped out, turning to the left to the 4th door. Fujihara stood by the door, his arms crossed with a look of anticipation. Korosu raised an eyebrow and his hype.

"So, what do you want now?" Korosu asked but Fujihara didn't answer. He only motioned for the guard to place Korosu inside, which he did. He sat down at the only seat at the table and waited as they guard cuffed his legs and hands to the table. Then the guard left the room and Fujihara simply said, "You have a visitor." And then Korosu was alone. He stared into the 2-way mirror, wondering if anyone stood behind it. No one came in or spoke through the microphone for a good while.

_A visitor? Who the hell would that be? No one is stupid enough to try and visit me. Wait- how the hell can you get visitor's in an underground jail? Ugh, the feds keep getting stupider and stupider._

Korosu was confused and became irritated. "Helloooooooo- what the hell is going on? Any body wanna' tell me why the hell I'm in here?" He banged his head on the metal table and sighed loudly.

The sound of the door opening made Korosu turn his head, but when he only saw Fujihara, he rolled his eyes and turned back. "Oh, it's just you. And here I thought it would be someone important." Next came in Akihiko. "Really? Him too? Are you just gathering everyone that I _don't _want to see?" A third person came in by the sound of the foot steps, but Korosu didn't care to look. He sighed again and shut his eyes.

"Misaki."

His eyes snapped open and a breath caught in his throat. He picked his head up slowly and turned it just the same.

"Takahiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo because of the last chapter, you guys probably already knew how this was going to go, but oh well. xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.-. Yeah. So. That is what I got. I got another chapter typed up already that I will post after a sufficient amount of reviews and reads are taken place. K? K. <strong>

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE**


	13. Some Things (Part one)

**I know it's been quite some time. I don't really have an excuse for you guys as to why it's only coming out just now- I was just being lazy. BUT GOOD NEWS: I finally got my computer working again so hopefully after this chapter I will be able to continue writing and update _a lot _faster for you guys. Yey. Again, sorry. But enjoy.**

**AN: This is pretty much the story of what happened between Misaki and Takahiro and Hitoshi.**

* * *

><p><em>April 14th, 2004*<em>

_Wednesday_

They stood. They stared. They didn't say a word. They just stood and stared at the two caskets in front of them. They stood and stared and listened to the eulogist say his kind words about how great of parents Misao and Koisuke Takahashi were to their two sons, and what a loving married couple. But in truth, he has probably said all of this before at some other funeral because how could he know them? He didn't and he never would. But everyone there sat or stood and listened anyway, trying to find some sort of peace of them both before it was all over.

Takahiro held onto his brother's hand tightly and Misaki did the same. With his other hand, he squeezed his black trousers that was bought specially for this occasion for he did not own a black suit. The emerald eyed boy glanced around the outside, spotting what he assumed had been relatives he had never met before. Two women were crying as they sat, their husbands clutching their shoulders as they did so.

The eulogist said his last words "And in Heaven may they rest in peace,", closed his book, and walked away from the two boxes. A metal sound went off as the coffins were then slowly being dropped down into the 6 foot hole, signaling the end of the ceremony. As they dropped, people stood to drop flowers and the sorts into the hole for the pair to keep with them.

Takahiro and Misaki both went up together and dropped 2 white roses down into the chasm, them being the last to look down into it. The brothers stood by the now filled space as everyone else walked way, leaving them both behind.

Takahiro wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder, holding him as close as he could to his own body. Misaki's only word had been "Goodbye," until Takahiro led him away from the scene, towards the car.

Before they had a chance to walk 10 feet, the elder to the two noticed a group of men crowding around the vehicle, as if waiting. Takahiro pushed Misaki lightly behind him, not sure who the men were. "Can I help you?" Takahiro yelled, trying to catch the group's attention.

The men looked up, spotting the pair. One man with black graying hair smiled and signaled for his group to follow him. He stepped away from car and made his way up a small grass hill towards to two brothers. He spread out his arms, his smile growing wider. "Ah, Takahiro! I am so glad to finally meet you."

"Um, and you are?"

"Takahashi Hitoshi. I am your uncle."

Takahiro gave him a weird look, silently scoping him out up and down, a bit wary. "Uncle? Father never spoke of a brother. He was an only child."

Hitoshi sighed and looked to the side, his smile still on his mouth. "Yes, well, your father and I weren't always on the best of terms- so he probably didn't care to tell you both about me. As expected."

Misaki examined the men in front of them. They scared him. They all wore expensive looking suits and the only one who didn't look like about to murder someone was Hitoshi, and that's just because he was smiling. The brunette braced himself closer to his older sibling, watching them talk, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Well, what is it that you want?" Takahiro asked, holding Misaki to him.

"How can I put this simply- you see, I am here to claim custody of dear Misaki right there." He pointed to the little boy and Misaki cowered more behind Takahiro.

"W-What? You can't."

"Oh, but I can. Misaki's parents are gone. He needs someone to take care of him. He is to stay with me at my Estate in Tokyo."

"Yes and he has me."

Hitoshi scoffed and smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant someone _eligible."_

"I am 18 years old. I have the right to take care of him now."

"You think just because you're 18 that you know the responsibility of taking care of a child? And don't you have school? I'm pretty sure you were recently accepted into M University, yes? Why throw away a dream like that? Don't let Misaki be a _burden_."

At that, Misaki tugged on his brothers sleeve and Takahiro looked down into his green orbs, which held confusion and helplessness. "Nii-chan, what's burden?"

Takahiro didn't say only but only made a small growl sound. He was getting angry. He didn't need Misaki taken away from him, especially by a man he didn't even know. He may be a bit dense sometimes, but when it came to Misaki, he would do the best in his ability to protect him. He looked back up at the man in front of him.

"Listen, I have intention in ever giving Misaki up to some stranger, so you can put that idea out of your head. Now if you would please, me and Misaki need to get home and prepare things. I wish I could say it was nice meeting you. Goodbye."

Takahiro grabbed Misaki hand, still holding him close, and guided him towards the car. Hitoshi looked after them and he just smiled before yelling out, "If you leave it like this, you are saying you are prepared to go to court with this matter."

The older brother turned around, glaring daggers at the group, Hitoshi in particular. "See you there." Venom seeped from his words, but that was the last thing he said before he buckled him and Misaki in his car and drove away from the funeral.

Both Misaki and Takahiro looked back on what was now their parent's graves, whispering a soft "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>May 3rd, 2004<em>

It was 12:25, Sunday, and Takahiro stood in front of Misaki's bed, a suitcase resting upon it while he slowly and leisurely stuffed the case with the small boy's clothes. He took his time, folding carefully, placing his brother's things down like they were the fragilest items in the world.

One by one, the articles of cloth made their way into the dark blue suit case, being stored away until Misaki had gone to the Estate in Tokyo.

It had already been 2 weeks and he still couldn't believe he had lost. _How could this have happened? I just... can't believe I have to give him up..._

_The loud banging of the gavel silence the room of any argument or side conversations. The room was silent in seconds. Takahiro stared at the judge with hope, sweat forming on the sides of his face. On the other side, Hitoshi sat with a satisfied smirk on his features, approving of his lawyers methods. _

_Takahiro knew Hitoshi's lawyer was good, and most likely very expensive. He didn't have the money for someone as good as Hitoshi's, so he just wished his reasons would get him through this. _

_"In the case of Takahashi Takahiro vs. Takahashi Hitoshi in the custody of Takahashi Misaki goes to Takahashi Hitoshi. Step to the bench to sign the papers. Court adjourned." _

_Before the sentence was even finished, Hitoshi's clap of hands and victory laugh could be heard from the other side. Takahiro stood frozen, not believing what he had just heard. His brother was just given to a man he had just met and didn't even know at all. His lawyer gave him a sad look. sighed and shrugged and gathered his things. _

_Takahiro snapped back to reality as he felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder. He looked to the side to reveal Hitoshi, smiling his victory smile. "You should have known this was a bad idea in the first place. But you had to be stubborn." _

_Before Takahiro knew was he was doing, he started to lose control. He shoved Hitoshi's hand away and ran up to the judge's table where Judge Isao still sat, waiting for Hitoshi to come and sign the documents.  
><em>

_"Y-You can't do this! Misaki is my brother and I am old enough to take care of him! Ir's my right!"_

_"I'm sorry Takahashi, but I believe the other Takahashi has got more responsibility in him to take Misaki in and give him a home he deserves. I'm sure you would be a wonderful parent, but I am thinking about the child here. He needs what's best for him. Now I suggest you calm down before you are taken away."_

_"But _I _am what's best for Misaki. He actually _knows _me! He just met the man a month ago- and let alone surrounded by what looked like total thugs! I refuse to leave my precious little brother to a complete stranger!"_

_"It has already been decided, Takahashi. Accept that."_

_But Takahiro refused to accept it. He began to yell and protest the whole things, causing Judge Isao to bang his gavel harshly. _

_"Takahashi! You must get a hold of yourself before-" But he kept yelling on how Misaki was his and he will not let him be taken away. "That's it- bailiff, security, take that man away, now!" And so the they did, dragging the thrashing man away from the bench and down the aisle of seats. _

_Hitoshi met him at the double doors, his smile still there, as he called out to the man being forced out of the room. "You can visit him of course! Please, don't be shy."_

_ The other glared his useless glare as he was escorted off the premises. Misaki, who sat in the room the whole time in the back, quickly followed him, unsure of exactly what was going on. _

The folding stopped as the aching started, Takahiro reaching to rub his face as it scrunched up. This was really happening. This was reality. First he loses his parents, and now he loses his only brother. Of course he wasn't taking it well. And the fact that Hitoshi always tends to be so satisfied with the matter is not helping at all.

"Hey." Takahiro jumped at his little brother's voice, dropping a shirt he was in the mid-process of folding. He looked over towards the door and sighed with a small smile.

"Misaki. I didn't see you there."

Misaki stood, leaning on the door frame with his hand resting on the door handle. He walked into his old room, staring at the torn down furniture and boxes against the wall. He sat on his bed, the only piece that wasn't broken down yet, and messed with his fingers. Takahiro stared at him while he folder, slowly, until he put the piece into the case and sat down next to the brunette.

Takahiro put his arm around Misaki, rubbing up and down, trying to soothe the boy. He already knew what was going on and he wasn't happy about it.

_"Nii-chan, what's going on?" Misaki sat in the front seat of his brother's car, staring as Takahiro laid his head on the steering wheel, baring his teeth. It had been so crazy and Takahiro had stopped himself from explaining anything to the younger boy, he couldn't help but he confused. "Nii-chan, why are you crying?" _

_Takahiro took in a deep breath and looked up from the steering wheel and stared out into the horizon in front of him before turning towards Misaki. "Misaki... I'm sorry but-"_

_"What it is, Nii-chan? What's going on?" Misaki didn't like seeing his brother cry. He had already done it so much lately- it hurt him to him this way. Seeing his brother cry was only going to..._

_"Misaki- you're going to love it there-"_

_"What are you talking about-"_

_"You're ganna have so much fun in your new house-"_

_"What? I don't want to-"_

_"Hitoshi will take really good care of you and-"_

_"Nii-chan! What are you saying?"_

_"I'm sorry Misaki... I can't-"_

_Misaki grabbed onto Takahiro's sleeve, tearing welling in his eyes- his pure green eyes. "You... You're giving me up? You're leaving me? Why... why would you do that?" Takahiro's eyes widened and he grabbed onto his brother's shoulder's tightly. _

_"No! That's not what... Misaki, I would never leave you! It's just, I... I don't have a choice. If I could, I would fight for you until my very last breath but... I'm sorry."_

_Misaki's eyes were pouring salty water now, overflowing over his cheeks and down his chin. No matter how his brother tried to word it, it all sounded the same to him: he was leaving him to someone else. He wasn't taking care of him. He gave up on him. Takahiro snatched Misaki up in a tight embrace, not wanting to see the tears that are now more than ever before fall from his small features. He smoothed his hands over his hair and shut his eyes, trying to relax him and himself. _

_When his eyes peered open, there stood Hitoshi behind the passenger door, that damned satisfied smile still resting on his lips, like it was permanently glued there. _

_In a swift movement, Takahiro and Misaki's foreheads were pressed against themselves, their eyes gazing into each other's orbs. "Misaki, I want you to listen to me very carefully- no matter what you think, I am NOT giving you away or anything like that. If it was up to me, I would take you away and never come back to where anyone could find us. But I lost- and for your protection... I just can't do that. Nothing will changed between us. You will always be my little brother and I will love you just the same. You get it?"_

_Misaki hesitated before nodding, his tears stopped but still there in his eyes. "I love you, too, Nii-chan."_

_ Hitoshi was there then, discussing what was to happen in the next week._

"You alright, Misaki?"

The boy nodded, and even though they both knew it was a lie, they pretended it wasn't. Today was the day Misaki was to be sent to his new home with his new guardian. Hitoshi had discussed with Takahiro on the time. He had insisted on sending a car, but Takahiro refused. He wanted to spend as much time alone with his younger brother before their time was up. Unfortunately, it wasn't very much.

Takahiro zipped the suit case up, filling it to its capacity. He felt down with it all, even though there was still so much things. He would never have enough time to get all Misaki's things ready by the time they were scheduled to go. He would have to figure it out later.

* * *

><p><em>12:59 p.m.<em>

They were in the car now, already pulling into the street. Misaki looked to the back seat, staring at the pile of luggage that held his clothing. He turned back to stare into the open road out the windshield. He could spot Takahiro stealing glanced at him from the side every once in a while.

There wasn't much talking. Not much at all. They didn't really have anything to say to each other at this point. Not that they really minded. The silence was good for them. It was nice that they could just sit next to each other and not have to say anything to understand each other. Their feelings were all out on the table now, and they were afraid that if they tried sorting them out, it may make things worse.

So they didn't talk.

Takahiro pulled into the "driveway" and stopped at the gate. There was a man, a security guard, sitting in a little box. He asked who they were.

"Hitoshi is expecting us." The guard looked at them and nodded, remembering being told of the two guests he was to let in at about this time.

The black haired man stopped the car, took out the keys, and opened his door. Misaki did the same on his side, gaping at the large "house".

"Whoa…" The boy sighed, grazing his eyes over every aspect of the home he could see. Takahiro didn't say anything but agreed in his thoughts. He grabbed the boy's luggage and brought it up to the very large front doors. The doors, as if by his motion, had opened somewhat automatically to reveal the large inside of the mansion. Turns out it was just a worker there who had seen them on their way.

Takahiro dragged the suit cases on the floor with Misaki behind him, scoping the whole place out, admiring its elegance. _Wow… maybe Misaki will be happy here… Looks like it could be fun for an 8 year old. _

"Ah, Misaki, Takahiro~! Welcome to my humble abode. You're on time. I assume you had no trouble getting here?" Hitoshi's voice appeared from the top of a large stair case, his arms open in welcome.

Takahiro made a face and then continued looking around. "Well, it was quite a drive, but we're here."

"Yes, yes- of course. Well, I am glad you are. Not that you really had a choice of course." The creepy smile was back and it made Takahiro cringe. "Misaki!" Misaki jumped at his name, looking up as Hitoshi made his way down the stairs. "Toma here," He pointed to a man in a suit, a butler, "Is going to show you to your room and then give you a tour of your new home. So, please go with him."

"No- Misaki is to stay with me." Takahiro budded in, blocking Misaki from the two men.

Hitoshi made a 'don't-be-like-that-face' and crossed his arms. "Now, Takahiro, your brother is going to have to figure out the house eventually, so why not now? He is in no danger and you will see him later. Now please, Misaki-" He made a gesture towards his butler and Misaki hesitated a bit after Takahiro gave up and put his arm down, but eventually made his way towards yet another stranger.

"Misaki, if anything happens, just come right back down here. I'll be here, okay?"

The brunette nodded and went with Toma who grabbed his luggage and made their way upstairs.

"Well, now we can discuss some things."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a long one, yeah? This is only Part One because this one was getting long so I decided to put it in parts. Part Two will be up soon. Okie? Okie.<strong>

***If someone can give me a proper month/date as to when Misaki and Takahiro's parents died, that would be awesome. I have like two different dates in both of my stories and I don't know if they are accurate or not. I tried researching, but I'm not good at it. ;~;**

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE**


	14. Some Things (Part Two)

**A long chapter for a long wait.**

* * *

><p>"Yes. Yes we do. Like when I will be able to visit Misaki, which will be everyday."<p>

Hitoshi made a sympathetic face. He ushered the younger man to follow him into the next room. Hitoshi took a seat on one of the vintage leather couches and Takahiro slowly did the same. "Oh Takahiro, don't be silly. There is no way you will be able to make it all the way over here everyday to see Misaki with your kind of schedule."

"I'll figure it out. It's for Misaki. I already told him I would."

"Telling him empty promises like that will surely screw up your relationship, dear boy."

"Misaki is way important to me than you will ever know." Takahiro glared

Hitoshi smirked and crossed his legs, leaning back in his seat. "Oh, I'm sure he is. But just know, I didn't take him in just for no reason. He is family and I plan on treating him that way. So don't you worry." A woman, the maid, walked in carrying a tray of tea cups and a kettle, setting the tray down on the glass table. She poured two cups and set them in front of the two men. She bowed and then left the room. "I am not doing this just for Misaki's sake either, Takahiro. I have plans for you also."

Takahiro raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" He was suspicious and at this point, letting his guard down was not an option. But he was curious.

Hitoshi picked up his tea cup and sipped lightly on in, holding it in his hands as he set it away from his lips. As I had said the last time we had met, I already know of your acceptance into M University. But you are willing to give that all up, just so you can see Misaki on a daily basis?"

"Of course. Misaki is important to me. I need him to know that just because he won't be living with me anymore that I am still his brother and I still love him and I would never forget him," Takahiro looked at his tea cup, staring into the dark liquid. "Besides, even though I was accepterd into M, there is no way I could afford it. Especially now. I have too many expenses to worry about."

"Well, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Takahiro gave him a questioning look, his eyes back up on the other man. "I am willing to pay your school expenses in full."

Takahiro's eyes widened and his mouth gaped a bit. "W-Why would you do that?"

"Because you're family, too, Takahiro. If I just took care of Misaki, that wouldn't exactly be fair to you, now would it? I know since my brother and his wife died, you would be somewhat struggling. So, I am doing this for you. What do you say?"

"But Misaki-"

"_Stop_ worrying about Misaki," Hitoshi chuckled oddly. "Listen, I understand your concern. But with an opportunity like this, you'd be crazy to say no. It's not like you'll never see Misaki again. You can call everyday. I highly doubt you will be able to visit here everyday, but once every couple days seems doable, yes? I do plan to keep Misaki educated also. There are no schools in this district, so he will be home schooled."

Takahiro didn't know what to say or what to think. He _promised _Misaki he would see him everyday. He promised he wouldn't leave him alone. But Hitoshi was right, he'd be crazy not to go to college for free. Maybe if he made a calling schedule, and a good visit schedule, then all would be fine. He'd be able to talk to his brother everyday, and see him at least almost everyday. A few times a week. Hopefully. He breathed hard and wiped his face with his hands, thinking this was the right thing to do. _  
><em>

"...O-Okay. But I want to call him _everyday. _And I want to discuss a visit schedule with you. And on days I am free, I plan to stay over. Got it?"

Hitoshi smiled that smile, and clasped his hands together, nodding his head. "Great! So glad you are one able to compromise. Trust me when I say, Misaki will be in _great _hands." Smile.

Takahiro nodded, a crooked unsure smile appearing as he did so. "I want to see him now. I want to see the house. To see where he will be saying and things."

"Of course. This way." Hitoshi beckoned him to follow him, going to the main hall where the two first entered.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you think, Misaki? Do you like it?" Takahiro asked his brother as they sat in his new room, his clothes being taken out of the suitcases and onto the bed.<p>

"It's... big." Misaki mumbled. He hung from his bed's bed post, somewhat hugging it. Takahiro chuckled at the reply and nodded.

"Hah, yes, it is quite large. But won't that be fun? You can run around a lot and explore and..." The older brother looked towards his kin, watching as Misaki hugged the pole, frowning. "Misaki? Misaki, what's wrong?"

Misaki shrugged. "Nothing, nii-chan."

"Oh, come on now." Takahiro got up from his spot and made his way towards the brunette and sat next to him. "You don't need to lie to me, Misaki." Misaki didn't say anything, just hugged and spun. "Look at me, Misaki." The boy sat down next to his big brother, leaning his head on his shoulder. Takahiro sighed and put his arm around Misaki, squeezing him tight. "We talked about this."

"I don't wanna' be here, nii-chan. I want to go back home with you. I want to go to my school. I want to wake up in the morning and see you. I want... I want to be able to visit mom and dad." Misaki snuggled into Takahiro's side more and wrapped his arm around him. Takahiro could feel his shirt getting damp.

"I... I know it will take some getting used to but I think this is for the best right now. At least until I get a better job and finish school. It all takes time. And trust me, I don't like this just as much as you. I wish you could stay with me and I honestly did _everything _in my power to do that but Hitoshi... Hitoshi did better. And I am so, _so_ sorry for that, Misaki."

Misaki lifted his head up and wiped his eyes, looking up at Takahiro. His eyes were also damp and tears threatened to leave them. Misaki raised his hand and used his sleeve to wipe his brother's face. Takahiro chuckled at the gesture. "Thank you."

"I know it's not your fault, nii-chan. I still love you, no matter where you are."

Takahiro gathered Misaki in for another hug, tighter this time. "I love you, too, Misaki. No matter where you are. I always will. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>May 20th, 2004<em>

Takahiro had visited Misaki everyday since he started living at Hitoshi's estate. Almost two and a half weeks now. It was still summer and Takahiro doesn't start school til August, so he had time after and before work to see his beloved little brother. He tried to do everything he could with Misaki, like going out to eat and going to fairs that were going on.

When he came today, he was told he was restricted from taking Misaki out of the estate.

"What, why?" Takahiro asked, confused.

"Misaki needs to get used to living here. If you keep taking him out, he will never learn his way around."

Takahiro tried to explain that he had a long time to learn his way, but Hitoshi didn't budge. He forbid him from taking Misaki outside the estate. Takahiro didn't want to keep Misaki waiting, so he just agreed to not take him anywhere and said they would just hang around the mansion.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, but we cannot go to the zoo today."

Misaki frowned. "Why, nii-chan?"

"Uh, well, they had to close down for the day."

"Why?"

"Well, um... they had a tiger escape!"

"Whoa, what? Really?!" Misaki's eyes widened.

"Yes, so they had to close down the zoo to make sure none of the other animals could escape. They're still trying to catch that tiger.""Oh, man... I hope no none gets hurt." Misaki looked concerned, biting his lip. Takahiro put an arm around him and rubbed his arm.

"Don't worry, Misaki. The professionals are taking care of it, I'm sure." At that, Misaki smiled big and nodded his head.

"Okay!"

The two spent the majority of the day walking around the large home, talking about how their days go when they're not with each other. They play and joke and laugh and all is well. Until Takahiro has to leave. Not just because he has to leave, but because of what Hitoshi tells him before he goes.

"You need to start coming around a little less from now on."

Takahiro hesitated before picking up his bag. "What, why?"

"Well, Misaki needs to get used to you not being here everyday. Especially when your school starts. When that happens, you'll have school and work to attend to, and definitely won't have time to visit. I'm not saying don't come around at all, just for a couple days out of the week. You can still call, of course."

Takahiro knew that when it came to what Hitoshi asked him to do, it was not a request. He was telling him to. Even if he did argue, it would only make things worse. Hitoshi wasn't exactly the sympathetic type. Takahiro looked up to Misaki who was standing at the top of the staircase, which he did everyday to see his brother off. He was smiling and waving goodbye. The older brother looked back at Hitoshi and nodded solemnly. Normally when Takahiro left, he would yell and give a big smile and wave, but this time he gave a simple wave of the hand and made his way out the door.

Misaki's smile dropped and it turned into a small frown. But he only turned around and made his way into his room.

* * *

><p><em>June 3rd, 2004<em>

Misaki picked up the land line and put in up to his ear. "Nii-chan~!" He said excitedly. Takahiro hasn't been over the Hitoshi's estate for almost two weeks now and Misaki misses him. Although they call each other everyday, he misses being able to see his brother in person.

"Misaki! How is my dear baby brother doing, hm?"

"Okay, I guess. But I have been so _bored _without you coming over. When will you visit me again? I miss you." He could hear the sigh on the other side of the phone,

"Well, I was going to make it a surprise but..."

Misaki jumped up. "But what? What surprise?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you but... I plan to come visit this weekend."

At that, Misaki jumped with excitement on his bed. "What, really, _finally!_"

He heard Takahiro laugh on the other end."I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I caved though. Little Misaki is just too darn cute to stay away from."

Misaki rolled his eyes and smiled. He stopped jumped and landed on his bed on his back. "Nii-chan..." He sighed. "I'm too old to be called _cute _anymore."

Takahiro gasped. "Nonsense! I don't think Misaki will ever run out of cuteness. Not even when he's 50."

"Nii-chan, what have I told you about talking about me like you're not talking _to me._"

"Haha, right. Sometimes I just can't help myself."

They talked some more for a little while. And by a little while, it was really about 2 hours. But Takahiro had to go to work. He promised to call him back when he go home. Which he did because Takahiro didn't break promises. Not then, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>June 7th, 2004<em>

Today Misaki had seen Takahiro for the first time in half a month. He was so excited when he saw his brother's car come up through the large silver gates and up the drive-thru. He almost fell down the staircase trying to get to him as fast as possible.

The two spent the day together. They went to the zoo (in which Takahiro had to explain to Misaki that the tiger was back in his place), went out to eat at Misaki's favorite diner, and even went to an amusement park. Takahiro told Misaki stories and Misaki told jokes and they even visited their parent's grave.

"I wish they were still here." Misaki said. "I wish they were still here and I was still at home with you and we still did things together." Takahiro looked down at Misaki with sympathy.

"You and me both, Misaki. I'm sure mom and dad wish the same thing all the way up in Heaven. Trust me."

Misaki nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>August 5th, 2004<em>

Takahiro starts attending M University today. He told Misaki he would be seeing way less of him now. Misaki wasn't too surprised. He had gotten used to not seeing him as much as he wanted over the summer anyway. But he didn't blame his brother. He was busy and he couldn't spend every waking moment with him. It was never like that. Why expect it would ever be?

He promised to call Misaki whenever he could though. So there was something.

* * *

><p><em>August 12th, 2004<em>

It's Misaki's birthday. Takahiro comes over, skipping a day of school for his little brother. Hitoshi lets Misaki and Takahiro use the kitchen for making Misaki's birthday cake. Misaki always said how he wanted to make his own cake. Takahiro wanted to take Misaki to the supermarket to get ingredients, but Hitoshi said his kitchen most likely already had everything he could possible need. He was right, but it didn't make Takahiro any happier.

Takahiro gives Misaki his presents, which consisted of a big play box of legos and a small train/railroad set. They both set up the railroad and played with the legos for 5 hours straight.

Hitoshi didn't get him anything.

* * *

><p><em>August 26th, 2004<em>

Takahiro came over for 2 hours, on his way to school. Although, it was at 8 a.m, so Misaki wasn't exactly wide awake. Takahiro came in his room and talked with him while Misaki rested. He didn't get out of bed. He just waited til Takahiro left.

* * *

><p><em>September 4th, 2004<em>

Hitoshi decided to start Misaki's home schooling today. He gave him a schedule and a bed time. He even made him a calling schedule for Takahiro. He could only talk to him 2 times a day now. At lunch, and before bed. When he tried arguing, Hitoshi yelled at him. And when he yelled, he _yelled. _Misaki almost cried.

He decided it was best for him not to make Hitoshi mad and yell, so he complied. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to get in trouble. So he did what Hitoshi said.

Everything he said.

* * *

><p><em>October 1st, 2004<em>

Misaki was quiet when Takahiro came over. He smiled at Takahiro when he talked and listened, but he didn't say much. Takahiro questioned him, but he said it was nothing.

"Are you sure?"

The brunette nodded a slow yes, and Takahiro dropped it. But he didn't stop thinking about it. He knew something was wrong but be decided not to pry. It was probably just him being overprotective anyway.

* * *

><p><em>October 16th, 2004<em>

Misaki says he's feeling sick. He doesn't come out of his room. Takahiro stays by his side and gives him medicine. He sleeps beside him, coddling him in his arms.

At 2 a.m, Takahiro is awoken by Misaki thrashing around. He wakes him up and asks what's wrong.

"A nightmare... I just had a nightmare," Misaki replies, his eyes wide and watery. "Sorry, nii-chan." Takahiro scoffs and holds him close and tight.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, Misaki. Just try to get back to sleep, okay?"

Misaki nods and shuts his eyes, turning on his side. Takahiro watches him and then slides down next to him. They both fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>November 2nd, 2004<em>

Takahiro has visited Misaki a lot frequently, worrying about what may be going on with him. This is the most he has come over in months, topping at a fourth time this week.

When he arrives, Misaki is as lively as can be. He's back to his normal self, perhaps even better. He is how he was before their parents died. Whatever was upsetting him must be long passed now.

That's what Takahiro thought.

* * *

><p><em>December 4th, 2004<em>

It is winter break for Takahiro. He's off till the 2nd of January and plans to see Misaki almost everyday. He ends up only seeing him only 3 times til Christmas because of work.

* * *

><p><em>December 31st, 2004<em>

The day before, Takahiro made an agreement with Hitoshi about taking Misaki to his apartment so they could spend Christmas together considering Hitoshi did not celebrate Christmas. Before Misaki even woke up, Takahiro made sure everything looked perfect for his baby brother. He practically wiped out 3 weeks of checks just to buy him presents.

After Misaki had torn through the wrapping paper, jumping around and screaming at his new gifts, he quickly got up and ran to his room only to come came a moment later with a wrapped gift of his own. It was round and flat on the bottom and wrapped in newspaper.

He handed the gift to Takahiro, blushing a tint of pink. "Hitoshi didn't have any Christmas paper so..."

Takahiro smiled softly. "You didn't have to, Misaki."

"I know," he replied, blushing. "I wanted to."

Takahiro kept smiling as he peeled the newspaper delicately, as if not wanting to rush the moment. He didn't want it to end. Once all the paper was off, he saw what it was and smiled even more.

"Uh, I got it with my savings I had from mom and dad. Sorry it couldn't be anything better. I didn't save a lot of money, so, yeah."

Takahiro held a small snow globe that was decorated with a small picture both Misaki and Takahiro had when they were with their parents one Christmas. Takahiro was knelt down by Misaki while their parents both stood, their smiles on their faces seeming like they would never end.

"I know it's kinda cheesy, but-"

"No. No, Misaki, it's wonderful... thank you so much. I love it."

"Really?"

Takahiro laughed and grabbed Misaki's arm, pulling him to his side. "Yes, of course really." Misaki grinned ear to ear as he let his brother hug him. "Gosh you're just so cute, Misaki. Never stop being so cute~!"

"Niiiii-chaaaaaan!" Misaki yelled as Takahiro started to tickle his sides. They both laughed and spent most of the day just being together. They both agreed it was one of the best Christmas's they have had, even though their parents weren't there to spend it with them.

It was their last one.

* * *

><p><em>January 14th, 2005 <em>

It started again. Misaki had gotten really quiet and to himself over the past 2 weeks. He still had Takahiro come over, but he didn't talk much and looked as if he had something on his mind at every moment. Of course, Takahiro being the big brother, tried to decipher what was going on with the nine year old but to no avail.

"It's nothing, Nii-chan. I told you, I'm fine."

Not wanting to upset his younger sibling, Takahiro let it go. But not from his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Three years pass. There are days where everything goes well for Misaki and Takahiro. They both do things and talk about random things and they act as if nothing could come between them. But on other days... Misaki isn't himself. He's reserved and quiet and sick. He acts like he did right after their parent's died. He says nothing is wrong and that he is fine, just a little down for some reason whenever Takahiro asks. Not wanting to upset his little brother, Takahiro drops the topic and tries to cheer his brother up by bringing him toysand foods to make. Misaki only offers small smiles in return. Deep inside, Takahiro wants to find out what it wrong with his brother, but doesn't know how to do it. <em>

* * *

><p><em>February 7th, 2008<em>

Misaki asked Takahiro not to visit him for a while.

"What? Why? I thought you loved it when I came to visit you. So you had something to do, someone to talk to?"

Misaki tugged at the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt, biting his lip. "I talk to Hitoshi sometimes."

Takahiro looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Misaki. What is going on with you lately? You have been keeping to yourself and as much as I want to respect your privacy, you're starting to worry me. You've _been _worrying me. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Misaki didn't say anything, he only looked out the window by his bed, watching as the light feathery snow fell from the white cloudy sky.

"I think I need to get you a professional. Maybe mom and dad's death as gotten to you more than we know. How about I set up a-"

"No."

Takahiro stopped and looked up at Misaki with concern. "What?"

"I said no. I don't need help. There is nothing wrong with me. So can you just stop?"

The way Misaki was speaking now to Takahiro was so unfamiliar, Takahiro didn't know how to handle it. He stumbled on words to say. "Misaki, you may have depression. I just want to help-"

"You can go now." Misaki looked back at his brother and his expression has never been so serious. Takahiro rewound what he just heard, thinking he heard wrong.

"Misaki-"

"You heard me. I don't want you here anymore. And I need to focus on my studies."

"Misaki, what are you-"

"You heard him, Takahiro." A voice came from the side. Hitoshi stood in the threshold of Misaki's bedroom door, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. "Misaki wants some alone time. I think it's best if you were to comply. Understand?" Behind Hitoshi stood two buff men in suits who did not look like they liked to play around.

"You're kicking me out?"

"Not me. Misaki says you have out used your stay for today. I am only abiding by my child's wishes. You wouldn't want to upset him more than you clearly have, no?"

Takahiro stood up harshly, looking back and forth between Misaki and Hitoshi. He almost couldn't believe it. He was being kicked out from seeing his own brother.

"Misaki is _not _your child." Takahiro hisses.

Hitoshi only smirked and scoffed. "I don't know where you have been Takahiro but last time I checked, he is now." At that, Hitoshi snapped his fingered and pointed at Takahiro. The two men from behind Hitoshi then made their way towards the smaller man. They each grabbed one of Takahiro's arms and started dragging him towards the door.

"H-hey! Let me go! Misaki, tell them-!"

Misaki only looked out the window again and mumbled, "I'll see you later, nii-chan." And then Takahiro was taken out and Misaki's door was shut.

The whole time on the way to the mansion's entrance, Takahiro yelled to let him go and demanded answers. "What have you been telling my brother, huh? What have you been putting in his head?"

Hitoshi simply smiled sympathetically. "My dear Takahiro, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Misaki is changing! I can see it with my own eyes. And I know you have something to do with it. And it's going to stop." Takahiro threatened as he was at the door. Hitoshi opened the large white doors and the two men placed Takahiro outside.

"I'd like to see you try." And the door shut. The two man stayed outside to make sure Takahiro didn't go to his car and leave. So he did and he sat in it, gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"What on earth is going on..."

If only he realized it would only get worse from there.

* * *

><p><em>March 6th, 2008<em>

Takahiro called Misaki at least 17 times on that day on January 14th. But after no answer or response for any of them, much to Takahiro's displeasure, he decided to give Misaki his space. More than a month of space.

But he missed his baby brother and he missed his voice and his face and just everything about him. No matter what attitude he has, he just misses him and he plans to see him.

He tried calling to tell Misaki he would be coming over today, but no one answered. So he decided to go there himself.

At the gate, Takahiro honked his horn for them to open. But they stayed closed. About two minutes later, he saw Hitoshi walking down the long driveway and stop behind the silver entrance gate.

"I have come to see Misaki." Takahiro said while getting out of his car.

"Well, sorry to break it to you but Misaki still has no wish to see you."

"You don't know that. You don't speak for him. Now let me in, Hitoshi."

"I'm afraid I _do _know. Misaki tells me everything. He has been for a while now. And he said he has no desire to see you anymore. His words, not mine."

"You're lying!" Takahiro ran at the gate and gripped the bars tightly, baring teeth. He was practically growling. This was odd behavior for Takahiro, but when it came to Misaki, his attitude was very adjustable to situation.

"Believe what you want, Takahiro, but you are not getting through these gates so you might as well go home." Smirk.

"I swear to go if you don't let me see my own _Goddamn brother_ I will-!"

"You will _what~?" _Hitoshi taunted him, smirking even wider.

Takahiro was breathing roughly as this point, his heart racing with anger and frustration. Why is it so damn difficult to his own blood? His brother, his brother who is obviously being influenced by who knows what. Hitoshi? Just what could he be telling him.

"I'll go to the police. It is my _right _to see Misaki. You can't hold me from him."

"Well, technically, I can. I am his legal guardian, after all. You're only his brother. I'm his uncle. I somewhat get the higher hand in this fight, if you want to call it that."

"I'll fight for Misaki, yes. But this is war."

"A war you will lose, dear Takahiro. But go on, try your best. Just know I hold all the power here. I have so much power you don't even know about. And what do you have? Oh yes, absolutely nothing."

Hitoshi was right and Takahiro knew it. But all he needed was hope. Would it be enough?

* * *

><p><em>March<em> _23rd, 2008_

"I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing we can do for you."

Takahiro scoffed. "What the Hell do you _mean '_there is nothing you can do!?'"

"From what you have told us, Takahashi Hitoshi _is_ the immediate family for Misaki-kun, by law, so this has already been settled. Any rules he places for Misaki-kun to follow, then he must follow. I'm sorry sir." The woman on the phone, a receptionist for the judge he was trying to get a hold of, did sound sincere and was full of pity. But it's not what Takahiro wanted to hear.

"Listen here! I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but Misaki is _my _brother and-"

"Yes, I know, but he is also Hitoshi-san's nephew and that gives him more power over you. And he is older so-"

Takahiro didn't bother pressing the end call button, but instead chucked his home phone across the room, making it hit a wall and break. He couldn't listen to that bullshit anymore.

Power. Power was the keyword. Takahiro was getting really sick of that word. Power was the only thing keeping him from Misaki and he hated it. He hated he didn't have more of it. He hated how Hitoshi had so much. He hated how Hitoshi smashed the truth right in his face and he hated him for being so right.

There's nothing else he could do now. He had to resort to force. He was going to talk to his brother. He was going to see his brother.

One way or another.

* * *

><p><em>April 8th, 2008<em>

It was their anniversary. The day of their death was in the thought of everyone who loved them. It's all Takahiro could think about, and he could only imagine how Misaki was doing. Today would be the best day to find out.

"Let's see if Hitoshi has any sympathy." Takahiro said to himself as he got in his car, on his way to his brother.

At the gate Takahiro stopped and got out of the car, standing still in front of the gate, waiting. Waiting for someone to notice, for someone to see, for someone to care. A man came out from the side. He wore a suit, like most of the people who lived here.

"Name?" The man, a guard, asked.

"...Takahiro."

The man gave a look and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are no longer welcome on this premises. Takahashi Hitoshi-san's orders."

Takahiro nodded slowly and licked his lips. "Yes, um... I wanted to speak with Hitoshi. It's very... _ver y_ important." It looked as if the man was going to show him away. "Please." Takahiro begged. "I just need to ask him something."

The guard looked into Takahiro's damp eyes, watching as the salt water threatened to fall if he was not complied with. The guard sighed and looked around before saying one moment. He took out a radio and talked into it.

"Hello, Takahashi-san... yes I have Takahiro here for you... yes, I know, he says he just wants to talk to you... yes, alright." He turned back to Takahiro and nodded. "He'll be down in a moment."

"Yes, thank you." Takahiro wiped his face and sighed hard.

Five minutes later, Hitoshi walked up to the gate and waved the guard off. "What do you want _now, _Takahiro?" He smirked. "Ready to admit I was right?"

Takahiro didn't reply to that. He already knew, but that doesn't mean he wanted to say it. "No... I did come to see Misaki-"

"You know I don't-"

"Please." Takahiro said helplessly. "_Please. _I need him for this day. I just... I just really need him."

Hitoshi gave him a look but then his eyebrows raised and an "ah" escaped his mouth. "Of course. How could I have forgotten. They died today, didn't they? It's already been a year, wow..."

"Yes, so... I think it would be appropriate if me and Misaki were to be together, even if just for today."

Hitoshi looked at Takahiro with pity. He may not have liked his brother that much, but he wasn't heartless.

"Fine."

Takahiro's head flew up faster than a meerkat. "R-Really?"

"Yes. You have two hours. Make it last."

The walk up the grand staircase felt like 100 miles. He was so nervous and he didn't know why. Takahiro felt like he was meeting his brother for the very first time. He might as well had been.

At Misaki's door, Takahiro stood, alone, for about 2 minutes. He leaned towards the dark maroon wooden door and find noise, but there was none. Hitoshi told Takahiro Misaki hasn't been out of his room yet. He probably didn't plan on it. All Takahiro wanted to do was hold his brother because if he was feelings anything Takahiro was feeling right now, he would definitely need it.

Although, something tells Takahiro he would have needed it a very long time ago.

Takahiro didn't bother knocking considering he didn't know exactly how Misaki felt about him. So he cracked the door open, seeing nothing but darkness at the opening. He slipped inside and shut the door.

Small light from the windows helped Takahiro find out where he was. He made his way to the bed, hoping/expecting to see a small lump underneath the sheets. But he didn't. The bed was clear of any life what so ever. Takahiro looked around for his baby brother, wondering where he could be.

"...Misaki?" He called out, listening for a response. "Misaki, where are you?"

"..." A voice was heard but Takahiro didn't know exactly what it said.

"Misaki? Is that you?" Takahiro spun around, trying to find the boy.

"Get out." It was more audible now, and definitely Misaki's voice.

"Misaki, it's Takahiro. Where are you?" He asked.

"Get out." He said again. This time Takahiro turned to where the voice was coming from. It was in the corner of the room, surrounded by darkness. "I don't want to see you. Get out." He said. Takahiro didn't listen though. He assumed he was just sad because of the day. The Misaki he knew would want him here, with him.

Takahiro stepped towards the dark corner, making sure not to get too close as to actually step on his brunette sibling. "Misaki... I know you're there and I just want you to know... it's okay. I'm here for you. Your nii-chan is here for you. Okay?" Takahiro knelt down in the corner, seeing Misaki's frame through some light shining in through the window behind them. "Misaki..."

Misaki's head slowly rose, his eyes glistening from the light. "You don't listen very well." Takahiro stayed where he was, but tried to comprehend what Misaki has turned into. For a nine year old, Misaki's voice was deeper than before and a lot more quieter. Time to see what else was different about him.

Takahiro stood quickly and ran to the door, flipping the light switch. Electronic light beamed throughout the room, removing all the darkness into nothingness. Misaki squeezed his eyes shit and covered his face while baring his teeth at the sudden burst of light. Takahiro waited for Misaki to adjust to his surroundings.

Misaki's face smoothed and his teeth went away, but he still covered his face. Takahiro was on his knees now, slowly lifting his hands to Misaki's face, attempting to take away the other's. "Talk to me, Misaki."

"Don't touch me." Misaki growled low, almost as a threat. But as soon as the two had skin to skin contact, everything seemed to go sour.

Misaki shot up like a rocket and practically jumped over Takahiro and ran to the other side of his bed. The sudden movement shocked Takahiro to the point where he yelped by the action. "Misaki, what-"

"I told you not to touch me. I _told _you to get out. Why don't you ever listen?"

Takahiro stood up and faced his brother, making sure to test his boundaries. His eyebrows scrunched together as he made small and slow steps closer to Misaki. "Why are you acting like this, Misaki. What has been going on here while I wasn't around?" Misaki only stepped farther from the other, gripped one of the bed posts while hiding his face with his hair.

_What the Hell, _Takahiro thought. _I thought after I gave him some space, all would be well. But it looks like things have only gotten worse. I am losing my baby brother and it's happening right in front of my eyes. _

The moving started again, slowly still. Misaki would run out of places to go sooner or later. All Takahiro wanted to do was be with his brother and it seems like that is the last thing Misaki wanted to do. Takahiro's stepping was followed by Misaki's eyes, even though Takahiro couldn't see them. After every step he took, Misaki would make another, moving away but still clinging to something. Takahiro stopped moving all together and so did Misaki.

All the sudden, Takahiro threw himself towards Misaki unexpectedly, not giving Misaki a chance to move a way. Takahiro landed on the boy and made them fall on Misaki's bed, a loud grunt coming from both of them. Not two seconds later, Misaki started to scream.

"Stop! Get off of me! Go away! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

But Takahiro didn't listen. He finally had Misaki trapped and no where to go. He straddled the boy with his knees, trying to get a look at his face, but Misaki kept swatting harshly and yelling. It was difficult. Takahiro finally got a hold of the boy's wrists, pinning them to the side of his body. Misaki's face was clear and Takahiro finally got a good look. But he didn't like it.

Misaki's eyes were puffy and had harsh dark bags under them. Even for a nine year old, he looked like he had gone through all of life. A bruise set on his temple and a cut of about 3 inches was visible just below his cheekbone. "Where did you get these wounds? Who did this to you? Was it Hitoshi? Is Hitoshi beating you? Misaki! Answer me!"

Misaki only withered some more, helplessly, and didn't answer. Takahiro didn't know what to think. Has Misaki been living in a whole different world when he wasn't around? Just what the Hell is Hitoshi doing to his brother? All Takahiro knew is that he was out for blood if he finds out Hitoshi is abusing Misaki.

While Takahiro was lost in his thoughts, Misaki used this chance at getting out from under him. He twisted his legs and spun them back, using all his strength to push the offending man off of him with them. Takahiro yelped as he was tossed to the side and Misaki jumped up to his feet and turned around. His eyes were wide with anger and were wet with tears that threatened to fall. But they didn't, which was odd considering once there were tears, they were destined to fall for Misaki.

"I said _don't touch me. _Why don't you ever just _listen _to me? Hitoshi is right, you only want to control me!"

Takahiro stood up quickly, getting ready to defend himself. "No, no Misaki! Don't listen to him! Whatever he tells you, he's trying to get in your head and-"

"Shut up! I know how you are now. You want to act like the best big brother in the word when you're just a promise breaker!"

"What? Misaki, what are you-"

"You told me you wouldn't leave me! You told me you would make sure I was with you, but you didn't! You had me stay with complete strangers and when you promised to visit, you wouldn't."

Takahiro put his hands up, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Listen to me, Misaki. Hitoshi is the one who told me I couldn't visit you as much. It was him who kept me away!"

"All those times?"

"Well," Takahiro hesitated. "No, but I had work and school and making time was impossible so-"

"You missed _two _of my birthdays, yaknow? But you know who didn't? Hitoshi. He was here for me when you weren't. And he has taught me way more than you ever could."

Those last words hurt, but it will never compare to what Misaki was about to say next.

"Misaki, I am _so sorry _I couldn't be with you everyday. I really am. There was nothing more than I wanted than for you to be home with me and see you every single day. But that was impossible. I have tried so much but I didn't have enough power."

"But Hitoshi does, and that is why he is with me now, and not you. He may be our uncle but he is a way better brother than you have been since our parents died."

And then Takahiro's heart broke in two. The words tore through him like a poisoned harpoon. Takahiro stood there, only 4 feet away. He watched as Misaki heaved, his chest rising and falling from yelling and his hands clenched tightly. His own brother was turning against him and he had no idea how to fix it.

_Maybe it's not Hitoshi. Maybe it was me. Maybe I screwed up this time. Maybe I am the one who made Misaki this way. Maybe I was too neglectful. Maybe I didn't keep enough promises. Maybe this was my fault. This was my fault. _

"Is... is that how you really feel, Misaki?" Takahiro stepped forward, reaching out to his sibling, to try again. It's the least he could do. But Misaki only clenched his eyes shut and kneeled on the ground, yelling what he has been saying since Takahiro first arrive.

"_Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." _

And so Takahiro stopped. His arm froze above Misaki, wanting to land on the boy's head or shoulder, but didn't. Because if it did, it would only make things worse. And he knew he couldn't help him, he was long gone. So the hand dropped to his side and his eyes trailed up to the wall in front of him. What was the point in trying anymore?

Takahiro shuffled his way to the exit of the room, and looked over his shoulder one last time at the boy on the ground. The boy he no longer knew. The boy who just happened to look exactly like his sweet, innocent Misaki. But this boy was not him. It could never be him.

"I loved Misaki," Takahiro said, turning his head back around to face the door. "Too bad he died a long time ago."

And he did. Along with their parents. It just took longer for him to realize it.

Takahiro opened the door and made his way down the hall and down the long staircase that was presented in the main hall. He didn't say a word or even look around. He kept his eyes straight, but his mind was still scattered. As he left out the large white doors, Hitoshi watched with a small smile on his face.

That was the last time Takahiro visited that home.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Christ on a stick. Do you guys know this chapter is over 7,000 words? OVER 7,000 WORDS. But I did it just for you guys. As an apology for ditching you this summer. School already started and it seems like I do most of my fanfictioning best when I have school for some reason. I don'know why, but yeah.<strong>

**But anyway, I know Misaki turns into a hella brat and there is a reason for that. I plan to create chapters depicting what happened with Misaki while Takahiro wasn't around and what happens between them after Takahiro stops talking to Misaki. So yeah. I got that all planned out. **

**I didn't write any of this down in a notebook like I normally do. I thought that would take too long and I think that you guys have waited long enough. There were a lot of like "cliffhanger" moments where I could have ended it to make a part three but I decided to make it a big ole chapter to hold you guys over for a while. Hopefully this does it. :3 **

**Please review and favorite. I love me some reviews. **

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER I'M SORRY IT'S JUST A MESSAGE DON'T HATE ME

Hey all! I know it has been a suuuuuuuper long time since I have updated this story but alas I have not died! I've been meaning to get more chapter up way sooner than friggin' 4 months later but I have been busy with school and my laptop is a piece of shit and it's reallllly fuckin' cold out where I live so walking to my library is like Hell for me.

I know it looks like I'm making excuses, and, to be honest, I am. But they're true. I hope you guys know I haven't forgotten about this or the readers. I know I'm a pretty shitty writer when it comes to updating- this is not new for me or you.

Just know that I am ganna do my best to get all this up and running again with more chapters and stuff. Just please hold on and be a little more patient.

(If you're asking to yourself how I'm writing this message and publishing it, well I'm at school right now during my lunch and I'm super hungry but I chose to write this message for you guys instead of eat. So ur whalecum. Ha I'm just messing with you guys. I mean I am completely serious as to how I'm doing this but yaknow. Whatever.)

ALL I'M SAYING IS THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVE AND SO AM I AND JUST BE A LITTLE MORE PATIENT OK CAN YOU DO THAT FOR ME? KTHX ILY ALL.


End file.
